


Kinks in front of my October!?

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, Begging, Biting, Body Swap, Body Worship, Bondage, Branding, Breast Fucking, Brother Feels, Bukkake, Collars, Coping, Creampie, Crossdressing, Cuckolding, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Decora!Sugar, Deep throat, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, Fellcest - Freeform, Fisting mention, Fontcest, Forniphilia, Frottage, Fucking Machines, Glory Hole, Human Furniture, Humiliation, Kinktober 2017, Leather, M/M, Master/Slave, Mirrors, Nightmares, No skeletons are digested, Non-fatal vore, Olfactophilia, Omorashi, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Pet Play, Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Size Difference, Soul Bond, Sounding, Spanking, Stockings, Swallowing, Swapcest - Freeform, Swapfell Toriel - Freeform, Temperature Play, Tentacles, Threesome, Tickling, Voyeurism, Watersports, blood/magic drinking, corsets, lamia sans, paddles, papcest - Freeform, role play, safe vore, sancest, soul play, swapfellcest - Freeform, yandere!blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 37,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: Fontcest/Sancest/Papcest pairings with different kinks each day. Each day has their own kink(s) from a list!I will add tags as I post chapters. Chapters are of varying length. Always mind the tags please.Leave a kudos and comment, it really helps encourage me <3





	1. A spanking good time-fellcest

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read this if you are younger then 18.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you are over 18! https://damnedxfate.tumblr.com/

Edge walked at a slow even pace around his bound submissive. These past few days Red’s behavior had been rude, temperamental, and combative. While normally he would not let such behavior slide, they were adjusting to the surface and Red had never been good with change. He was not however going to let the latest incident slide.  
  
He had gone to pick Red up from his latest binge at that grease pit Grillby’s when Red had the sheer audacity to tell him no. Not just a simple no either, he had proceeded to yell at Edge even so far as to threaten him. That behavior would simply not do.  
  
Logically he knew that his brother was lashing out to cope with everything. He needed to show his brother that they were safe, that they could let go of their past show of animosity. If he had to bring Red’s walls down and crush him beneath his boot so It gets through his thick skull, so be it.  
  
Stopping in front of his growling brother he squatted down slowly in front of him.  In a show of dominance, he casually reached his hand inside the other’s ribcage and pulled out his soul. He could see some of the cracks were deeper with its glow muted. Making eye contact, ignoring the resulting glare, he brought out a small jar. Recognition sparked in his captive’s widening eye lights.  
  
The jar was nothing special. It had no marks or labels. Inside though was a special cream he had commissioned Alphys for. It was a powerful aphrodisiac that is applied directly to the soul. It causes the body to produce magic in excess causing it to leak and expel the pent-up magic through the most potent means, orgasm. With Red’s already large magical stores the cream had an even more formidable effect.  
  
Scooping a healthy dollop on to his fingers he hovered his hand over the rapidly beating soul. Looking passively at his now violently struggling brother he smirked before jamming his digits deep inside the palpitating soul. He shuddered as his brother’s frenzied emotions reverberated through him. The lust, frustration and ever-growing anxiety washed over him in a heady mix.  
  
Pushing his fingers in and out of the throbbing soul he watched the aphrodisiac’s effects begin. Red’s back arched in his kneeling position so far that the back of his head touched the floor behind him. His ribs quivered as he took great gulps of air through his nasal aperture. Already magic began to bead and sweat on his body as a mass collected low in his pelvic cradle. Loud groans barely muffled through a rubber ball gag.  
  
Edge stood up once more taking a step back, sweeping his eyes up and down his brother’s writhing body. Red had rolled onto his side, small legs curling up in a poor attempt to hide his now formed flesh. Edge had of course already seen the angry erect phallus throbbing in tune to the soul he was still fingering thoughtfully. Pushing intent into the soul he smirked as magical flesh spread forming a shapely ass.  
  
 As Red realized what Edge had planned he tried to roll on his back to protect himself only for a heeled boot to plant itself solidly between his shoulder blades.  
  
“Calm Yourself Brother, You Know I Would Never Harm You Seriously.  You Have Been Behaving In A Very Unbecoming Fashion. I Am Truly Sorry I Have To Punish You Brother. You Must Understand That Things Are Different On The Surface And While I Understand Your Anxiety This” Here Edge pushed the memory of their argument at the bar. Shame trickled through the captive Soul. “You Will Accept You Punishment Gracefully Won’t You Brother?” Submissive acceptance along with his brother solidly planting his knees apart to brace him.  
  
Smiling Edge nodded removing his boot from his brother’s back. Withdrawing his fingers from the dripping Soul Edge looked at the assembly of tools on the wall. A plethora of paddles in numerous sizes and shapes, some with holes drilled into them for less wind resistance or small studs for a harder impact.  
  
Licking at his fingers pensively. He picked a basic paddle for this punishment. He could not fault his dear submissive brother for lashing out. Picking the paddle off the wall he faced his brother once more giving it a few practice swings with one hand in clear view of his brother’s trailing eyelights.  Positioning himself on his knees by his brother he gave him back his soul watching the small form shudder underneath him in nervous arousal.  
  
“I Love You Brother”  
  
Drawing his hand back he brought it down on his brother’s flesh. The resounding smack echoed in the small room alongside Red’s high-pitched groan. Again and again he brought it forcefully against his brothers ass. Never on the same place until the fleshes usual cherry red glow had darkened into a shade like Edge’s own. Taking a moment, he rubbed the paddle soothingly over the swollen over bright mounds. The others muffled sobs intermittently interrupted with small hiccups and even smaller moans.  
  
His brother’s small but thick rose red cock had been leaking continuously throughout the punishment. Great strings of precum coated his appendage connecting it to the floor beneath him. His thighs were damp from the rivulets of sweat and leaked lubricating magic from his summoned orifice. Edge had avoided hitting it until now. Timing it he jerked the angry little cock rapidly as he swatted the tip of the paddle against the puckered wet little hole. Red screamed loudly body seizing as he spurted globs of hot cum on to Edge’s hand and past it to the floor. He collapsed flat in the puddle of his fluids, eyes blank, body limp.  
  
Smiling sadly, Edge put the paddle down and pressed his hand on the abused rump. Healing enough to ease some of the discomfort but leaving a good bulk of the sting behind. Cradling his brother against his chest he peppered kisses along tear soaked cheeks. Unclipping the gag, they met in a slow passionate kiss. Tongues slide against each other wetly, teeth clinking as they met heatedly.  
  
“You Did So Well Brother, I Am Proud Of You.” Edge whispered praises against his brother auditory meatus as he untied his bound hands. Lifting his brother bridal style, he left the play room behind reminding himself to pick up the discarded paddle and clean Red’s left over stains.  
  
“luv ya..bro..ahm sorry” Red whispered against his chest. Cuddling him tighter Edge expanded his Soul’s radiance, he projected **love/acceptance/forgiveness**. Red relaxed completely in his arms drifting off into sleep before they even made it to bed. He slept through his brother’s clucking of dirty older brothers as he was wiped down. Even in his dreams he felt the soft clack of teeth kissing him good night. He slept deeply feeling safe for the first time in a long time.


	2. Chairs Don't talk Neither Should toilets-swapfellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi swapfell chapter! I picked all three kinks this time but split it between classic Swapfell and my persona Headcannons for the swapfell bros BBQ (papyrus) and Rotten (sans).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Dirty talk | Watersports | Forniphilia (Human Furniture) today's kinks.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! https://damnedxfate.tumblr.com/ please be +18 only. Minors will be blocked.

‘ _Finally!_ ’ Black thought to himself as he settled comfortably into his seat. Crossing one leg over the other he jiggled his foot, the only physical sign of his excitement. He had been trying to find enough peace to read his new book. Every time he had sat down to read some problem or other had arose and he had to put it back down.  Black was quickly losing his patience and his normally snappy behavior had become down right waspish. Even one as powerful and malicious as he deserved rest!  
  
This time he had taken as many precautions as he could. The house was clean, the mutt fed, the trans dimensional machine turned off, and Alphys off chasing after Undyne’s fishy ass. Yes, this was perfect! Licking his thumb, he opened the book grinding himself deeper on the surface below him. Quickly he immersed himself in the advanced battle tactics and theory book he had “acquired”.  What a magnificent find he had “acquired” in a Royal Guard assignment to apprehend rebels.  
  
Hearing a plaintive whine below him, he kicked his leg downward without looking. Feeling his heeled boot connect with his brother, he thought nothing more of it. Turning back to his book the world began to blur around him once more until he felt creeping hands sliding up his leg. Growling Black slammed his book shut and gazed down between his legs.  
  
Peaking from the triangle his crossed legs formed was his brother eyes looking at him pleadingly. One of his main distractions during his reading time was his brother’s amorous hands and supplications. Black had the bright idea of giving his older brother his vice while also satisfying his own need to read. Another brilliant strategy or so he had thought.  
  
He had his brother sit on the floor straight and Black straddle his face like a chair. This way his brother got his filthy little perversions fulfilled. Black dominating him, using him, muffling his brother between his legs, and Black could read in peace! But of fucking course Slim could not control himself! Hopeless, Pathetic, Horny Dog!  
  
Hissing Black gripped tightly Slim’s skull as he lifted himself a few inches and bounced himself against his brother’s mandible and nasal aperture. “Silence yourself mutt! You will enjoy your meal when **I** am ready to do so and not a moment sooner!” Feeling a tongue push against his entrance through his sleep wear he tightened his hand, raking his claws across the skull that was visible. Truly his depravity knew no bounds!  
  
Loud piercing whines echoed through the living room as his femurs were grabbed and he was tugged harder against his living seat. Breath was fanned rapidly against his flesh as his brother sniffed and inhaled his scent ravenously. Growling he maneuvered one of his trapped legs so his heel pressed against his brothers glowing bulge. Pressing the boot painfully down he twisted it back and forth.  
  
“Filthy! Dirty! Useless! Wretch!” Each insult was to the beat of him stomping his foot down. Slim moaned below him staying absolutely still. Luxuriating in the painful pleasure he had dragged out of his younger brother. His under handed tactics bringing him satisfaction.  
  
Breathing in deeply Black calmed himself. The angrier he got the more Slim would be punished and the sick little mutt wanted that. He looked longingly at his book before a wicked thought came to mind.  
  
Sliding his hand down his front to his conjured entrance through his pants. He smirked down at his brother. Twisting his fingers on his clit he moaned loudly, pinching and rolling his nub feeling himself grow wet. Legs shaking, he arched his back using the tips of his boots to push himself higher.  
  
“Oh brother, this feels so good. My little clit is sensitive and hot for you.  Ahn imagine your big dick slamming into my tiny pussy over and over Papy! Does that sound nice?” A tongue wiggling desperately against his wetness was his answer. Squeezing his legs around his brother’s skull he humped downward pulling as much pleasure as he could before he took it all away. Wondering when his eyes had fallen shut he opened them to see his brother frantically working his hand over his throbbing cock, gazing at him lustfully.  
  
Cruelly he sat straight up once more and crossed his legs picking up his book. Hearing his brother squawking disbelief below him Black’s grin grew wider.  
  
“If you want to fuck me Brother you have to earn it. Let go of your dick, keep your hands and tongue to yourself or so help me I will not touch you for a fucking month!” He growled. The forlorn whine and withdrawing of said appendages was answer enough. Giving a last grind to drive it home he began to read.  
  
What a good book.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Monsters as a rule did not need to relieve themselves of waste not even nearly as much as humans needed to. Most of what they ate was absorbed and converted into magic to fuel their bodies. The exception to this rule was substances the body considered poison such as alcohol. Monster made spirits absorbed just fine as their main composition was magic. Human booze was noxious, strong, and repulsive. The body refused to absorb it. So, what it could take it did and the rest was stored in the body to be expelled at a later time. One of the few similarities they shared with humans.  
  
The recently dubbed BBQ staggered up the stairs from the basement laughing raucously.  He had gone out with Classic, Red, and Stretch for a guy’s night out after making a breakthrough in their latest science project in stabilizing the time lines. Stumbling toward the bathroom on the second floor he fell face flat on the floor. He giggled lifting his hand to see he hadn’t spilled his beer. Swaying as he stood back up he tossed the rest of the beer back as he slammed the door to the bathroom open.  
  
Dumping the empty bottle in to the trash he flicked the lights on and gazed at himself in the mirror. He looked fucking smashed! Grinning at himself roguishly he gave himself double finger guns before turning to the toilet. Better if he pissed now then waking with a swollen angry bladder in the morning. Get it out of the way, right? Fiddling with his belt he hummed merrily to himself. Groaning he pulled himself out of his pants. Flicking his piercings a few times in play he did his best to aim.  
  
Groaning loudly as he began peeing he leaned one hand on the wall behind the toilet. The sensation of release was nearly as good as sex…nah he would rather have sex, still felt great though. BBQ began to drift off but snapped awake a few moments later. He looked down astonished, he was still going? Hah, what a trooper! Giving himself a few jerks to make sure it was all out he zipped himself back up. Leaning on the wall behind him he caught his breath a bit before washing his hands. Damn was he tired. What a great night.  
  
Before leaving the room he looked back at the toilet, see how much of a mess he made. There was his darling little brother Rotten tied naked, spread eagle. Arms chained to a hook above his head and legs folded up to his chest connected to a collar, his already small brother appeared much smaller in his curled position. His eyes were wide and showed as hazed purple hearts as drool and piss leaked off his face. His white little bones glistening in the light. What a good little brother he had. Taking his punishment without a complaint.  
  
Blowing him a kiss and tossing a quick “Night bro, Love ya” BBQ staggered his way to his room. Maybe next time Rotten wouldn’t act like such a brat and tantrum when he doesn’t get his way. In the morning, there will be after care but right now let him stew. HAH, stew. BBQ snorted to himself as he stretched out on the bed.  
  
His little brother was so perfect covered in his scent and magic. Maybe he should do It more often?


	3. Edgy Love bites-Cherryberry, Edgelord Supreme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's options were 3. Public | Biting | Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles). I picked the first two! 
> 
> Warning this contains blood and dub con! mind the tags please.
> 
> Pairings: Cherryberry, Edgelord Supreme

The music in the club thumped powerfully through their bones as they danced to the fast-paced beat.  Light blue and red bodies gyrated rhythmically as they moved together. Blue’s arms were looped around his partner’s neck as one of his legs was hiked higher over the other’s hips. The colorful strobing lights hid their respective glow. Blue wasn’t sure how his friend Black had convinced him to come to this new club but he was really enjoying himself! While dancing together with his friend they had somehow managed to lose track of each other. Normally they stuck together but tonight seemed to be full of reckless behavior.  
  
 When the thought struck him that he had become distracted for too long, he had found himself becoming distressed looking around for his friend, when he saw him off in a corner talking to a tall skeleton clad in black and red. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, considering the distance between kept getting smaller and Black was doing his little hip hike he said made him look sexier. Black had upped the charms. His charismatic smile and white bones gleamed seductively, he was a self-proclaimed master of seduction. The stranger sure seemed enamored with one arm casually leaning over the smaller skeleton, their bodies seemingly getting closer with every passing second.  
  
Rolling his eyes Blue turned around smiling in fond exasperation only to find a leering face quite close to his own.  
  
“Hey doll, names Red. Your friend over there seems to have taken up residence with my bro and sent me over here to keep you company. Hope you don’t mind” a quick wink and a roguish smirk before Blue was swept up in a quick and highly inappropriate dance. Blue was appalled by this but oddly found himself unable to resist this stranger. Laughing brightly, he allowed himself to be pulled along nearly hopping to the music.  
  
A few songs later his body began acting strangely. He felt highly sensitive and warm to the touch. Everywhere Red touched him felt so good. Tingly like electricity, his flesh forming in reaction. Hands sliding over his back and hips, a bulge pressing at his core. Magical flesh burned over bright in response to each touch. Lava pulsing under his skin and through his bones. The world was spinning around him. All except red glowing eyes. Bright crimson pinpoints never left him for even a moment.  
  
Only the skeleton in front of him seemed to be stable. Supporting his trembling body as he slumped panting against the broader chest.  His breath puffed hotly on leather clothes leaving behind beads of condensation. He lifted his head feebly, bobbing weakly looking for his friend only to find him in the same place but in a much different position.  
  
The strange skeleton had his friend hiked up and pinned to the wall, his legs kicking faintly. The stranger’s head was at Black’s neck doing something as Black clawed at him weakly. His eyes over bright in fear or ecstasy Blue didn’t know but still struggled reaching a hand out to get to his friend. Black’s body was shaking powerfully so much so that Blue even from the center of the dancefloor could see him. Blue had to save him!  
  
“Shh baby don’t worry. My bro Edge will take really loving care of ya friend. Been watching yous, two delicious unguarded morsels like you? Coming to this bar? Ya have no idea do ya?” Warm breath fanned against the side of his skull. He gasped flinching away as much as he could when a tongue passed quickly over his round cheek.  
  
“Wh-what do you m-mean?” Why was talking so hard? His body being pulled along forcefully toward his struggling friend. Feet dragging on the floor as he was man handled.  
  
“A lot more in this world that goes bump in the night then monsters baby doll. Ever heard of vampires?”  
  
“Vampires?! That’s a myth!”  
  
 The other skeleton’s loud laughter bounced around his skull. How could he be so loud?  
  
“Nah darling. How about I show ya how real we are?”  
  
 Blue’s back was slammed against the wall alongside his friend. His head was pulled forcefully to the side as a slimy tongue was dragged up his neck and cheek. With his face turned to the side he could see his friend clinging tightly to his attacker. From his vantage point he could see Blacks pants had been pulled down.  He was being forcefully bounced on a viciously thick phallus. Red marrow was dripping down his chest from where the other’s face was buried. Blacks face was blank, his mouth parted drooling.  The previous shaking gone, Black’s body now limp.  
  
“Let him go!” Blue gathered enough of himself to attempt lunging to his friends rescue. He didn’t get far. He was barely standing as is. The mocking chortle caused him to flush in embarrassment.  Glaring at Red he looked around the room frantically pushing at the others wandering hands. He could see others in his same position, pinned to the wall. Even more gave them glances, smirking. He muffled a sob as his pants were unbuckled and pulled down, still his body burned for the others touch. Screaming for satisfaction. Why couldn’t he move? Why couldn’t he fight? Why did he not want to?  
  
“Aww don’t cry darling. Let me explain, we vampires can drink from anyone, BUT only one monster calls to us.  I can hear ye’re Soul screaming for me, just like my bro can hear yer friend’s Soul. Gonna keep yous forever darling. Can’t ya feel it?” Blue shook his head in denial even though he could truly feel his Soul pulsing strongly in his chest. It’s blue glow shining steadily through his shirt. The little upside-down heart seemed to beat against his ribs trying to escape. His assailant had the same reaction, his red glowing soul visible even through a black shirt. Magic pulsing in complete tandem.  
  
He was exposed and dripping. His pussy covered in its own slick, throbbing with want, needing attention. Sharp phalanges came down to rub over his outer lips teasingly.  
  
“Aah! O-oh please don’t touch there. Feels like I’m melting” Blue was sobbing form over stimulation after just the lightest graze. Knowledgeable fingers found his nub as if they had explored him many times. Rolling it between finger tips masterfully drawing loud moans of unwanted delight. Blue tried to keep his hips from rocking into the other. When one finger pushed into him he parted so easily, his traitorous body suckling in the invader. One became two then three. Each one filling him deliciously. Drool dripped freely down his chin only to be licked up by Red as he kissed, nipped and licked every bone he could reach claiming him, bringing pleasure.  
  
  
Fingers left his body. He closed his eyes when he heard loud slurping from above him. Body shaking as he felt fangs being scrapped along his neck moments later coupled with a hard presence pressed against his entrance. His scream was heard by only his captive as fangs sunk into his neck and they entered him, thrusting deep into his body. Pure pleasure crashed over his body and he found himself clutching Red firmly to his body. Hiking his hips receptively to take him in further. More, oh stars he wanted more.  
  
He didn’t care they were in public and people were watching them. He didn’t care that Black was screaming in completion next to him as he was filled. All he wanted was more of the pleasure coursing through his body. Red had set a punishing pace, nearly carving a new path into his body with each inward shove. Blue brought his legs up wrapping them around his partner. He could feel his blood sliding wetly down his chest ruining his shirt. He was trapping Red just as thoroughly as he was trapped impaled by neck and pelvis.  
  
Blue wasn’t sure if his eyes were open and the flashes were the strobe lights or burst of pleasure sparking his magic. He was near limp in the others hold as his body was fed from and pleasure taken. A hand returned to rub circles around his clit, stimulating him further. Blue gasp clawing at Red’s back as he came feeling a resulting warmth filling him. How did his night end like this? He had come to have fun and party. Unwind from his active and stressful lifestyle. Not taken against a wall by someone who knew no more of then his name. Body spasming around the twitching length unloading inside him.  
  
He couldn’t take anymore. His legs slid off the others hips as he tried in vain to stay standing.  
  
“Let’s go home babe. Ya must be tired. Heh couldn’t control myself, took a bit too much from ya.” He distantly felt his body being lifted and cradled to a rumbling chest. The club’s music grew fainter as he was carried away.  
  
What was going to happen to them now?


	4. Painting Papy-US/UF/SF/UT sans/Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are 4. Bukakke | Begging
> 
> Pairing is Sans/Blue/Red/Black/Papyrus ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are over 18 and like my works, consider following me on tumblr! https://damnedxfate.tumblr.com/  
> NO MINORS. I will block you.

The preparations were finally complete. A tarp was laid across the floor along with pillows as the center piece. Surrounded by cushioned chairs and a table with concentrated magical snacks like spider donuts and spider cider. Lights were strung around the room, dimmed down, to add to the mood. Everything was set. Well not everything there was still something he had to take care of first.  
  
Sans turned to his little brother kneeling at his side. They had been together for almost two years now. Sans had opened about the resets and his brother had begun remembering soon after their universe had connected with three others. The brothers from those other universes were also in a relationship with each other and welcomed them with open arms.  
  
Was it narcissistic that they were best friends with themselves and versions of one another? Or is it narcissistic and wrong that sometimes they hooked up with the alternate versions of themselves sexually? Sans and Papyrus were together romantically but they also loved their counter parts very much. What did the humans call this situation? Polygamous? Eh whatever.  
  
Shaking his head, he pets his brother’s skull soothingly. When Papyrus had come up to him with a request he had been all ears. After hearing it well, he was more than ready to set this up. Calling on the other Sanses, Blue from Underswap, Red from Underfell, and Black from Swapfell they began to plan. Black had quickly taken the reins and taught him all he needed to know before the actual event.  
  
Sans would not endanger Papyrus at all.  Kneeling down Sans turned Papyrus face toward him, laying gentle kisses on his forehead and each cheek.  
  
“You can still back out Paps, we won’t judge you. We would never once hurt you, judge you, or tease you. We only want what is best for you” He whispered soothingly. He had no intention to pressure the other. Papyrus might have been the one that came up with the idea but Sans would be damned if he let his little brother go through with it if he decided not to.  
  
He watched as Papyrus took a deep calming breath before his face set stubbornly.  
  
“I AM QUITE SURE BROTHER! I AM READY AND KNOW YOU NOR ANY VERSION OF YOU WOULD EVER TRULY HURT ME. NOW WE SHOULD GET INTO PLACE, SHOULDN’T WE?”  
  
Exchanging smiles, Sans lead his brother to the tarp.  Together they removed each other’s clothes pressing kisses and caressing sweet spots. A moment for themselves. Helping him lay down comfortably, adjusting pillows on sensitive bone. Sans sat behind his brother, pressed against his back. Adjusting himself so Papyrus reclined against his chest. Wrapping his arms securely around his brother’s middle, petting a lightly shivering tummy he called out.  
  
“Alright guys, he’s ready come in.”  
  
The others had been waiting outside the door. They had given the Tale brothers privacy while they set up and the final confirmation was given. Now they entered single file.  
  
Blue bounced in first clad casually for once in a turtle neck sweater and slack pants, in his favorite color of course, blue. Next came Black in his full “play gear” never a creature to break habit. If they were doing a scene whether he was in charge or not mattered little, he would be prepared and look the part.  Bringing up the rear Red, still donning his feathered jacket but cleaned up for once. They approached smiling.  
  
“Hello Sans! Hi Papyrus!”  
  
“Good Evening Papyrus, Sans”  
  
“Ay sup guys”  
  
 They nodded and said their hellos before sitting down on a chair each.  
  
Clearing his throat Sans began  
  
“Alright, you all know why you’re here. We talked and planned this extensively. This is very Papyrus not us. WE might be on top but we are not in control. We cum when he says so, it is about HIS pleasure not ours. Understood?” He waited.  
  
“Yep!”  
  
“Understood”  
  
“I gotcha”  
  
“Alright boys have at it”  
  
Nearly before the sentence was finished the others had converged on his brother. Gentle praises and hands roved over Papyrus’s body. Hands flexed on his ribs, sliding into the spaces between. A mouth connecting to his and their tongues battled for dominance before he acquiesces and let the other in. Hands slid up his thighs, massaging the flesh, raking over his pelvis avoiding his heat. It was instantly over whelming and he felt a whine build up. Familiar hands interlaced with his and he felt his brother’s soul pulse against his tensed back. It was an instant balm on his nerves.  
  
Clothes were discarded and bones met bones and the smaller Sanses seem to crawl over his body. Bathing him in kisses and licks, gentle nibbles and harsh bites where the sting was soothingly rubbed away.  
  
“N-NYEH!” Papyrus shouted arching his back when a mouth latched onto his nub. They had avoided touching him there until not. Looking past the gyrating bodies on his chest he saw a quick flash of red and a glinting fang before his vision was blocked once more. Hands grabbed his thighs spreading him wider to Red’s ministrations. Blue and Black worked in tandem, holding him open, pinning him further as his hands were still clasped tightly in his brother’s.  
  
“Does That feel good Papy? You’re so cute~” Blues bouncy giggle sounded from his right. He had been worshipping Papyrus chest with his hands and tongue. With a wet pop, his mouth was released from its sensual captivity.  
  
“Of Course It Does, Look How Wet He Is. He is Dripping All Over The Covers” Blacks haughty voice sounded from his left. He had plundered Papyrus’s mouth thoroughly and tasted every inch of his neck. The triple assault was over whelming. He wouldn’t have known what to do even if he hadn’t been pinned. As much as he enjoyed their teasing, and truly he did, he wanted more.  
  
“P-PLEASE NYEH…I NEED MORE!” Struggling against their hands he flexed his hips further onto red’s probing tongue. Gyrating against his face selfishly.  
  
“Well ya heard him boys” Red said pulling back and wiping his face clean. Looking at his hands contemplating he stretched it out over Papyrus head. “Wants a taste there sans? Ya looking mighty thirsty”  
  
Chuckling sounded behind him that he could fell reverberate through his body.  
  
“Don’t mind if I do, aah” Lewd slurps and hums brought an even brighter flush to his cheeks. Sans was tasting his juices on another’s hand. Wowie.  
  
“Aww I want a taste to!” Berry also disappeared over his head and lascivious smacking sounds and breathy moans echoed through the room. They were kissing! Kissing to share his his…oh stars!  
  
“You Are All Being Very Rude. We Are Here For Papyrus And Yet Here You All Are Ignoring Him. Tsk Tsk. If You Won’t Do You Job Then I Will.” Black sounded disappointed and playful at once. Releasing his hold on Papyrus thigh he moved to where Red was. Red’s cry of indignation as he was pushed from his comfortable position between Papyrus’s legs went unheeded.  
  
Black lined himself up, rubbing his cock between soaked folds. Holding his base, he began to push in to Papyrus willing body.  
  
“I supposed we have made him wait long enough.” Blue pouted as he adjusted his position to kneel with his pelvis close to Papyrus face.  His hand came up to playfully rub and tug at his chubby little cock.  
  
“Rude” Red had taken Blacks former position and began to play with himself as well. His cherry red dick tapped Papyrus cheek with each upstroke.  
  
“You snooze you lose buddy” Sans replied from behind him. Rebalancing himself to push back against Black’s slow but powerful thrust. As soon as he had bottomed out Black had begun meticulous in and out motion hitting new angles, searching.  
  
“Ah ah!” Papyrus moaned out, mouth staying open to pant.  
  
“There It Is” Black cooed, hunching over the others form. Flexing his hips quickly he humped into Papyrus. He had found what he had been searching for, Papyrus sweet spot.  
  
No one spoke as they chased their pleasure. Moans and mewls reverberated off the walls. Slick sounds of hands rubbing single mindedly on their lengths. The slap of flesh impacting flesh as Black took his pleasure from his body. It all felt so good and Papyrus found his mind reeling from it all. The sounds, the sight of the two Sanses kissing above him as they positioned themselves close to his face.  
  
Sticking his tongue out Papyrus laved the closest cock, Blue, liberally with his tongue.  
  
“Ooooo Papy that’s so good!” He snapped his hips forward burying it further into Papyrus hungry mouth.  
  
“Heh got room for one more?”  
  
Red pressed himself in alongside Blue. Papyrus gurgled around them, his cheeks bulging. Drool and purple mixed precum dribbled down his chin and tears gathered in his eyes.  
  
“Easy you to” Sans warned.  
  
They murmured their apologies and took turns thrusting into his mouth. Their magic sparked on his tongue. He swallowed down as much as he could greedily. He couldn’t wait till the end. Papyrus could already feel his body tightening in anticipation.  
  
“Oh You So Close Aren’t You Papyrus? What Were You Thinking Of That Had Your Body Twitching So?” Black had continued his thrusting, enjoy the show before him. He had a propensity toward watching another’s pleasure.  
  
Papyrus tried to hide his face. Their good-natured chuckles sounded around him.  
  
“Come on Bro, if you wanted us to hurry only had to say it. Tell us Paps what would you like?” Sans cajoled his brother. Retracting one of his hands form Papyrus clenched grip and tilting his head back to look at them.  
  
“P-PLEASE DON’T MAKE ME SAY IT”  
  
They shook their head or murmured negatives toward him.  
  
Papyrus took a deep breath.  
  
“I WOULD LIKE YOU ALL TO F-FINISH ON ME PLEASE. I WAN’T YOUR CUM PAINTING MY BONES”  
  
The Sanses exchanged smirks.  
  
Papyrus didn’t see Sans nod toward Black. All he knew is that Black began to pound into him brutally. His entire body shook from it. Hands and mouths attacked his body once more. The onslaught was brutal and efficient.  
  
Papyrus felt himself rocketing toward climax as he was played masterfully.  
  
“NYEEEEEH” Papyrus screamed as his body locked up. He squirted out around Black’s thrusting, coating him thoroughly in orange. He fell bonelessly to the tarp as supporting hands left his body and Black pulled out of him. He dazedly looked up. Their forms featureless against the light. All he could see was them standing over him working themselves. Growling moans along with the pitter patter of droplets hitting his body was all there was for him to focus on.  
  
Four similar but so different voices called out as great colorful ribbons of cum showered down on him. Painting his ribs and stomach, his hips and legs.  
  
Distractedly Papyrus dragged his hand through their combined slick. Trailing down his body to pump a few fingers inside himself. Bringing his hand back to his face he looked at the colors. Dark Blue and Light blue combined with red and purple, glazed with his own glossy orange magic. He suckled his fingers into his mouth, eyes rolling back at the mixed taste.  
  
Hands quickly descended upon his form once more.  
  
  



	5. Not Mine-swapcest(Edgeberry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kinks for today are 5. Humiliation | Cuckolding | Body Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR EXTREME DUBIOUS CONSENT.

Stretch didn’t know how long he stayed trapped, tied up in his brother’s closet. Earlier he had gotten a text from Edge to come over. When he had arrived, Stretch found the house empty or so he had thought until a blow landed across the back of his head knocking him unconscious. Snippets of a bright light and a pulling sensation on his soul was all he could recall afterward. He didn’t know how much later it was when he woke up but things were surely different.  
  
For one he was bound in rope and couldn’t feel his magic at all. His body was unresponsive to him as if he had been drugged and numb beyond his control. He recognized the inside of his younger brother’s closet. All the outfits hung neatly and in order of color and necessity. When looking around he noticed what he thought was the dark edgy version of him in the same position he was.  Shifting he paused, the other moved the same way he did. Testing it out he came to a horrifying realization. He was looking at himself in a mirror. HE was Edge.  
  
What had they done to him!?  
  
He furiously tried to move his body but could do little more than twitch.  Feeling himself hyperventilate Stretch tried to scream, make any sound at all…but nothing came out. Shaking he kept staring at his twisted reflection.  
  
He lay against the side of the closet trying to collect his thoughts when he heard the door open and close, down stairs. Blue’s sweet voice ringing out that he was home. Blue…oh god he didn’t know! Stretch resumed his struggles sadly as ineffective as before.  
  
He could hear his innocent sweet little brother going about his business, oblivious and innocent. Stretch soul stuttered when he heard the door open again and his own voice from down stairs. Oh, oh no. He closed his eyes trying to focus on his hearing, try to find out what was going on!  
  
“Hi Papy! Welcome Hoooooo! Oh, Stars Brother What Has Gotten Into You”  
  
“Nyeh heh heh, It’s more like what will be getting into you Sansy”  
  
That fucker was touching his brother! He was inside his body, pretending to be him, AND TOUCHING HIS BROTHER. Stretch flared his magic, rocked his body, screamed but nothing happened. No one came.  
  
Moans drifted up from below. Sounds of pleasure and the impact of a body hitting the wall shook the floor slightly. Stretch could feel a sense of hopeless worming its way into his very core.  
  
The noises began to get louder. Blue’s breathless giggles and the wet smack of teeth connecting made its way closer to the room. He flinched when the door was kicked open. Through the slates of the closet door he can see them. The imposter was holding his brother’s backside, hitching him up against his upper torso. Blue’s small legs wrapped around his waist and arms clasped behind the other’s neck. His eyes connected with his body’s and a leering smirk was thrown his way before they made their way to the bed.  
  
Edge laid his brother down on the bed, pulling off Blue’s scarf and folding his arms behind him. Tying them together firmly he pushed the smaller skeleton flat on the back.  
  
“You look so good like this bro. I could just eat you up. I have waited so long for this” Stolen hands slide up and down soft plush thighs before hooking on the hem of his battle body and pulling them off.  
  
Blue’s mwehed breathlessly helping himself be undressed.  
  
“You Are So Silly Brother! We Saw Each Other This Morning. Mw-weeh! You Even Had Me Last Niiiiiight” His last word became a drawn-out moan as hands cupped his conjured flesh. Massaging the rich blue mounds of his butt.  
  
“I just can’t seem to have enough of you Sans. Hmmm you’re so soft. I could eat you up”  
  
Stretch watched as Edge took his brother’s phallus into his mouth. Slurping noisily as he swallowed the chubby shaft down. Blue’s loud startled moan and kicking legs were a sight to behold. It should be him there. Not his body, not that edgy fuck.  
  
He found himself unable to look away from the travesty before him. He watched as his own bones were revealed slowly and caressed. Edge was really putting on a show, savoring his sin. Not only was he violating his poor little Blue but he was using Stretch to do it. Touching bones that weren’t his to touch, sucking a shaft that wasn’t his to taste! That fucking bastard!  
  
Stretch could feel tears sliding down his face. His jaw ached fiercely he was clenching it around the gag so hard. All he could do was watch as fingers slid between bubbly cheeks. Hear as his brother cried out from the sudden intrusion as he was forcibly bounced on the hand. How he gyrated and moaned loudly for his “Papy” to touch him more.  
  
To Stretch’s shame he could feel himself heat up. His darling brother was so passionate and alluring when he was turned on. His tiny body moving, riding the ( **wrong** ) fingers inside him. Little tongue peeking out as he babbled incoherently. His small form covered in his magical perspiration, the pre-cum dribbling from his straining shaft, the slick sounds and rivulets from further down between his thighs. The sight and sounds seducing him further. Each action striking his prisonous body as magic began to coalesce and form between ( **wrongbadnotmine** ) femurs.  
   
The flush on his face as his brother screamed gratification was both humiliation and arousal. He burned brighter as the stolen erection finishing forming with a nearly audible snap. It’s heavy length alien as it sat pressed tightly against his pelvis by leather pants.  
  
“Ready baby bro? Can’t hold on anymore. I want to be inside you, see you stretch wide around me. Know who you really belong to” His smooth tenor sounded through the room.  
  
Looking back through the slates, Stretch’s sockets widened at those words. It was really happening, Edge was going to fuck the small Sans who saw him as a close friend, a brother even, pretending to be someone else. Stretch growled, his voice weak and raspy. Too weak for them to hear.  
  
“Stars yes Papy please! F-fuck me I want it so baaad! Own me, use me, Ppayruuuuus” Blue’s sweet bell like moans sounded out over the guttural grunts of Edge pushing in. Cleaving into Blue’s body as if he had any right! That liar! That **Monster**!  
  
A rhythm was quickly built. The head board of Blue’s rocket ship bed banging against the wall to each violating thrust, tainting the sanctity of the room.  
  
Stretch huddled into himself. Soul twisting in his chest in disgusted arousal. Their ecstatic cries forever etched into his mind. More nightmares to torment him, more darkness to add to his soul, another burden, another sin. How could he even tell Sans this? That he had sex with Stretch’s body stolen by Edge? Someone who was supposed to be their friend?!  
  
Stretch shook violently, his body twitching as he tried to rock himself back and forth as the blissful cries became paradisal screams. The heavy breathes and satisfied sighs interrupted by wet sounding kisses. The sticky sounding withdrawal from an unknowingly willing partner. The shuffle of clothes as they relaxed into the bed, resting after the lascivious act.  
  
Stretch stayed slumped against the wall of the closet, shuddering. His mind repeating itself agonizingly. Blues sweet cries echoing hauntingly. He tried so hard to ignore the slowly drying dampness in his pants.  
  
“Heh hey there ash trash” His own voice coming so close to his face snapped him from his stupor.  
  
The closet was open and his body crouched before him. Blue was no where to be seen.  
  
“DON’T WORRY ABOUT THE LITTLE BLUEBERRY. HE WENT OFF TO CLEAN HIMSELF AFTER OUR LITTLE TRYST. HE WAS TRULY AS DELICIOUS AS HE APPEARS. SADLY, WE HAVEN’T MUCH TIME FOR ANOTHER ROMP OR I WOULD HAVE HIM AGAISNT THE SHOWER WALL SCREAMING. COME, LETS US SWAP BACK. YOUR BODY REEKS OF WEAKNESS”  
  
A flash of orange magic and Stretch felt himself falling, falling, so dark.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said dubious and not non con/rape because to Blue that IS Stretch he doesn't know what happened. So he IS giving consent just unaware of the situation making it Dubious.


	6. Horn dog...Horn Snake?-Lamia!Venomberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Control yourself Blue! Let poor Black be!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are 6. Size Difference | Bondage | Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)
> 
> This chapter is shorter about 800 words, so more of a Drabble then a fic. A lot gentler then yesterdays chapter so enjoy.

Stretch and Slim were casually smoking on Slim’s front porch. They needed a breather from the destruction going on in the house. Since adopting their Hybrids their lives had become much livelier then they possibly ever wanted. Almost too much for lazy bones like them. Not that they were complaining. They loved their little mates and could not, would not, imagine a life without them.  
  
Stretch shuddered at the image of no longer waking to a bouncing smiling lamia patting his face. Giggles and ecstatic hisses ringing through the house followed by thumps and chirped calls of “Ahm K!” before the insane sounding cackles started again. Those moments of hot pleasure, quick hands and a hungry tongue. The quiet times where they snuggled and did silly calming things like play board games too big for the small snake or noodle art.  
  
He was sure that Slim felt the same way about his little hellion. No matter how many bandages or marks he saw on his friend, the guy was always smiling. Not the crooked half smiles he usually gives either, actual sincere smiles. The fond look that cast over his face when he talks about Black spoke louder than his words.  
  
That isn’t to say they wouldn’t like a breather every now and then. Thankfully their little companions were siblings and liked to visit each other often. Blue and Black were twins, born from the same egg and requested (see demanded from black) to see each other at least twice a week. Those times while the lamia entertained themselves, Stretch and Slim had a moment to just melt on to the nearest surface and breath.  
  
It was hilarious watching them play. No matter how much they had all grown, Black was still the smallest. Barely ¾ the size of his twin and slightly more than half the height of his other brothers. His whole body was filled with anger according to Stretch, but eh who was he to judge. Being twins, Blue and Black had a bond that allowed them to connect to one another. Exchanging emotions and images. They could have a whole conversation without making a single sound. It was interesting to see them stop doing one thing and start another, not a word spoken. The only visible sign was their eyes glowing a mixture of their magic. Purple and blue swirling and shifting hypnotically.  
  
When they had stepped out the brothers were fighting over Black’s much coveted remote. Either the house was destroyed or…  
  
“What do you think they’re doing in there?” Stretch murmured as be blew smoke ringlets.  
  
“Considering Blue? Fucking” Slim’s blunt reply caused Stretch to choke on his next inhale.  
  
Stretch flipped him off for the comment or the hacking fit, didn’t matter.  
  
Unfortunately, that was a real possibility. Blue had a high libido and instigated sexual situations often. When it came to Stretch and Black, Blue couldn’t seem to control himself. More often then not Stretch woke up to Blue crawling into his pants in the middle of the night. Poor little Black was frequently body tackled to the ground and had little to no choice but to surrender to amorous hands. Oh, he put up a show, but returned all attention with fervor. Little cross snake that he was. Pretends he isn’t but is just as much of a horn ball as his brother.  
  
Tapping out his smoke, Stretch waited for Slim to finish his. They didn’t dare leave those two alone for much longer. Taking up the rear he waited to be let in.  
  
“Heh, told you. They’re fucking” Slim’s smug voice made Stretch look up quickly. Lo and behold there they were.  
  
Blue had wrapped his larger body around Black keeping his arms pinned and tail folded. Black was biting at his scarf, poorly muffling his cries. Blue was moaning freely, his higher pitched voiced ringing as he thrust himself into Black’s willing form. Their undulating bodies mesmerizing. Blue was so much larger than his twin. Besides Black’s head, one could only see glimpses of a smaller purple body when Blue shifted. The wet slick sounds of their mating steadily drifting toward them.  
  
“Really Blue?” Stretch couldn’t help asking in exasperation.  
  
Blue’s bright starry eyes turned to him happily. They shined of their combined magic. Looks like they were connected by their bond as well as body. Blue smiled innocently at him as if he wasn’t rocking viciously into his captive brother. How could he be so cute and lewd at the same time?  
  
Stretch sighed and left them to it as Black’s pants became desperate and Blue’s face scrunched adorably in concentration.  Maybe just maybe Blue would be tired enough from all this they could have an early night? Stretch could have a full night’s rest without the insatiable Blue trying to suck his soul out? Turning to give them some privacy, a glint in Slims hand caught his eye.  
  
“ARE YOU RECORDING THEM AGAIN?!”  
  
“Yep”


	7. Praise Thy Lover for he Lives-Spicycinnaroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to force them to listen. Doesn't mean you cant have fun doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are 7. Creampie | Worship (Body, etc) | Cross-dressing

A sensual and erotic tune drifted through the candle lit room. Humming along to it was a tall and lithely built skeleton. He was known simply as Papyrus to his family and friends. Not many knew this side of him, they considered him innocent to sinful vices and pleasures. If they saw him now, truly they would not believe their eyes.  
  
He stood clad in a tight leather bodice that hung low over summoned breast. Slung low over wide magic flesh covered hips was a short, pleated skirt that bobbed and swayed to his dancing. On his long statuesque legs were smooth silk stockings he had been saving for just this occasion. He smiled at himself in the mirror, eyes dark and sensual. He felt powerful, dangerous. Tonight, was not for him. Giving himself one last parting smile he turned to the bed.  
  
Laid out like a delicious treat was one of their other worldly friends. A version of his brother from a universe dubbed Underfell. The rough and angry version of his brother hid a sensitive and loving core. No Sans can say no to a Papyrus. Red quickly became his friend. Eventually they began to date after Papyrus relentlessly pursued him. Convincing him he wasn’t as innocent as he seemed. (The look on Red’s face when Papyrus had bodily lifted him pinning him to the wall to ravish still caused him to laugh and Red to blush in mortification)  
  
One date became two and so many more. Papyrus was so happy! The first time they became intimate was glorious and forever a cherished memory. Papyrus never questioned at first why Red insisted the lights stayed off and that Red kept a shirt on. Soon the thought began to cross his mind often. He had gone to his own Underfell Counterpart when he had come to pick up Papyrus own brother for their date.  
  
He learned a depressing truth. Papyrus felt foolish, how had this not occurred to him? Red was covered in scars. He felt **shame** for the physical manifestations of what he should consider his **strengths**. Each and every one of those marks he had earned keeping himself and his brother alive in a world that would love nothing more than to devour them whole. Papyrus thanked anyone that was listening they were never going back.  
  
It had taken months of careful planning and maneuvering. Like a grand puzzle, he solved his dilemma. Papyrus does shamefully admit he used Red’s weakness and many fake tears to get his way, BUT it was for a good cause! Tonight, was for Red to be worshipped. To understand just how beautiful and perfect he was in Papyrus’s eyes.  
  
Red looked ready to~  
  
His arms were tied to the headboard by orange ribbons. His cute little legs folded so that ankle was clipped neatly to plush thigh. His shiny ruby red cock jutted angrily in the air, kept hard by another little orange ribbon. Scarlet beads of sweat dotted his heaving body. Nestled between plump cheeks was a vibrating dildo. Slim but long, its slow movements nothing more than a tease. He had laid there bound the entire time watching. Watching as Papyrus undressed, putting on a show as he prepared himself. Every article of clothing put on teasingly. Why was Papyrus doing this for him if the one who deserve to be worshipped was him not Red?  
  
“Stop That Right Now! I Can Feel Your Self-Deprecating Thoughts From Here” Papyrus scolded him. He briskly walked up the bed booping him on the nose in punishment. “Now Here Are The Rules. Every time I Say The Truth, You Say Thank you. It is Basic Manners After All!”  
  
“Come on Paps ain’t no need for this!” Red tried to argue. His face was flushed so brightly now. Embarrassed to be put on display, embarrassed that Papyrus wanted to do this. He wasn’t worth any of this…  
  
Another boop to his nose. Red scrunched his face huffing.  
  
Papyrus sighed fondly. His poor darling. This only strengthen his resolved. Papyrus swung one leg onto the bed. He settled himself comfortably between quivering thighs. Raking his hands soothingly up and down heaving ribs Papyrus cooed.  
  
“You Are So Strong And Don’t See It Red. Your World Is…Better Left Behind. Still You Fought Red, You Didn’t Lose Yourself OR Edge. You Kept Yourselves Alive” Papyrus paused looking at Red meaningfully. When Red stared back numbly he bounced his hips quickly against the bound skeletons. “Say It”  
  
“Bu-!”  
  
“SAY IT”  
  
“Thank ya..”  
  
“Good Boy!” Papyrus bent forward kissing Red’s cervical vertebrae. Feeling old abrasive scars. Leftover from years of wearing a collar.  A last-ditch effort to keep Red whom had 1hp alive. Edge became strong enough to protect them both because of all this Sanses effort. It was his turn to protect him for as long as he could. Even if the method was demeaning. Even if Red said he was alright with it.  
  
“So Strong. You Hurt So Much For Him Didn’t you?”  Kisses over each mark, drifting down over nicked shoulders. Laving his tongue over deep furrows carved into Red’s radius and Ulna. Were these marks from others or self-inflicted? I didn’t matter right now. He worshipped each mark for what they were. Signs of life.  
  
“Thank ya but you really don-!” Another, harder thrust.  
  
Papyrus was pressed so close to Red. He pelvis cradling Red’s like matching puzzle pieces. Each thrust causing the dildo inside him to shift. Each shift rubbing Papyrus’s skirt over his hyper sensitive organ.  
  
Papyrus smiled sadly to himself. Vowing to himself quietly that not a single day would go by where he would not show Red how wonderful he is. How thankful Papyrus is that Red was alive. Here in his arms. Their house becoming a home every time they were together. Cleaning, cooking, relaxing it didn’t matter what they did if it was together.  
  
Pulling Back Papyrus smiled sincerely down at the other. His soul shining brightly through his ribs, bathing them both in a golden orange glow. Red’s eyes stared at the display stunned and speechless. This was all for him? Papyrus actually meant this?  
“Please Papyrus? I need ya…H-help me feel sp-special?” stuttered quivering words of pleading hope. The dildo was slipped from his body as he moaned brokenly only to be replaced by a bright solid length. The stretch was glorious and fulfilling.  
  
“So Tight Red. Perfect Tailored Just For Me. Is There Anything About You That Could Ever Disappoint Me? Oh, posh Who Am I Kidding. I Love Everything About You, How Could I Possibly Complain. Even That Dirty Sock You Refuse To Pick Up! It Reminds Me Of Your Cute Dainty Foot, Attached To Your Cute Little Legs and Smooth Thighs. Your Soft Tummy I Love To Hug, Your Arms That Are Perfect to be Hugged in! That Delicate Neck. Nyeh heh heh That Delicious Mouth~”  
  
Not once did Papyrus stop moving his hips. Thrusting himself into the pliant body below him evenly. As his hands caressed each mentioned body part. Covering Red’s body in a blazing trail of pleasure.  
  
Red felt tears well up in his eye sockets, overflowing quickly. There was so much. His body, mind and soul felt filled to bursting.  His back arching as much as he could. Anything to draw Papyrus further inside him. More he wanted so much more of the kind words of worship and tantalizing pleasure.  
  
  
“Thank ya! Thank ya-thank aaaah” His screams of gratitude dissolved into full body sobs as Papyrus encased his stiff length in the fabric of his skirt. Chest bouncing with each heave. Papyrus whispered praise chasing their combined pleasure. Feeling their peek approaching Papyrus grasped one end of the ribbon peaking from his impromptu skirt toy. Just a bit longer…!  
  
“Do It Red! Cum For Me! Show Me Everything!”  
  
Pulling the ribbon loose, Papyrus vicious onslaught of pushing and tugging came to a crescendo. Red’s scream reverberated through the room around them. Cum gushing from his length as he was filled with liquid warmth, deep within his belly.  
  
Papyrus collapsed on top of Red shuddering. His orgasm ripping the strength from his bones. Breathing heavily, he pulled at the knot work connecting Red to the headboard then the ones around his legs. He rolled to the side still buried within his lover, curling around him protectively.  
  
“Heh, guess I need to work on my whole ‘body image’ don’t I?” Red whispered  
  
“No Problem Dear. I Will Gladly Be Here Each Step Of The Way. I Love You”  
  
“Love You to Pap…Thanks”


	8. Roles to play-spicyhoney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can a shop lifter be shop lifted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are 8. Latex | Roleplay | Deep-Throating/Face-Sitting

The ticking of the wall clock was morbidly loud in his nonexistent ears. Even over his sobs, his chocking breaths, the crinkle of leather. How had it come to this? Why did he accept that stupid fucking dare to shop lift? He knew he would get caught and he did. Not just by some overweight security guard either, but by the fucking Chief of Police himself!  
  
The guy looked like he had gone through a few rounds. One of his eye sockets heavily scarred with his fangs sharpened to wicked points. His name tag read simply “Chief Edge”, it matched. The imposing skeleton had stepped behind and calmly told him to “Put it back and follow him. That if Stretch made a scene he would arrest him. It wouldn’t be pretty”.  He had no choice but to comply. Following the cop out he got in the care without a word and was driven to the police station. The door closing behind him to the cop’s office felt like a sentence all on his own.  
  
He never had a say in what happened next.  
  
He was maneuvered expertly. The Cop had him backed into the proverbial corner in seconds. He KNEW him. Where he lived, where he worked, even information about his younger brother and his school! The fucker had been **watching** him. He had a deal for him. Stretch had no illusion about what the answer was. He never had a choice.  
  
Stretch wasn’t sure when he began to shake. He only noticed when he struggled to unbuckle the Cops belt and pants. The mocking chuckle causing him to fumble more. The surging dark red magic took shape in front of his eyes. The pulsing length thick and angry. Three barbell piercings below the head like a ladder. Pre-cum already dotting the head a telling sign to his excitement.  
  
Stretch stared at it. Was he really going to do this? An insistent hand clasping the back of his head, a silent warning. Opening his mouth he outstretched his tongue. Giving kitten licks, trying so bad to convince himself to do this. The option was taken from him.  
  
“HMPH!” The hand gripped him harshly yanking him down as demanding hips thrust forward. The member digging into his hastily summoned throat savagely.  
  
“Unlike YOU, I Don’t Have Time To Waste. Do It Properly Slut Or I Might Decide To Punish You After All” The sentence, no, order was told in such a smug tone the urge to vomit rose. Swallowing around the length he bobbed his head. Curling his tongue around the broad head he inhaled deeply before gulping the phallus down to the base again. There was so much Stretch couldn’t hold him in for long without gagging.  
  
He did every trick he knew, everything he could to get the other to finish. The spicy burning tingle of the other on his tongue, sliding down his throat and settling sickly in his stomach. This was humiliating. Tears streamed freely down his stuffed cheeks.  
  
“Your Incessant Whining Is Getting On My Nerves! I Suppose If You Want Things Done Right You Have To Do It Yourself.” Stretch’s eyes widened as his assaulter stood up without withdrawing from his mouth at all.  
  
“Ng! ngg!” Stretch struggled hitting at the other’s legs.  He keened harshly as his mouth was forced wider around the plunging length.  
  
Dark grunts punctuated by each thrust. The other plundered his body greedily, mindlessly. The hips began to stutter in their tempo as the phallus swelled wider. Frozen Stretch felt him orgasm deep down inside his throat. The Chief curled around his head, clawing at him, shuddering as he came. Stretch cried harder as it settled in his gullet. Breathing harshly through his nose for much needed air.  
  
Stretch was pulled off suddenly. Gathered into long arms and settled onto Edge’s lap.  
  
“I Wasn’t To Harsh Was I?” Hands soothed over his face. Tears were wiped off his cheeks and gentle kisses pressed against his teeth and jaw line.  
  
“ *cough* I’m fine. Heh didn’t know you were this kinky. Next time a warning before you corner me at the market? Nearly scared me out of my skin” Stretch winked at his mate playfully.  
  
His laughter was drowned out by his lover’s indignant Nyeh!


	9. Hard rubbed battle - Spicyhoney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch and Edge just can't seem to get along, everything turns into a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are 9. Asphyxiation | Frottage

“Come on FuckFell, if you get any louder our bros will come to investigate the noise”  
  
That fucking smug annoying-!  
  
Edge growled bucking into the skeleton over him. He should have known the horny slob would try something like this. He might be the one on the bottom (this time) but let it be known the Great and Terrible Pap-Edge will not be defeated!  
  
Bracing himself against the counter he had been laid on, Edge wrapped his legs tightly around Stretch’s hips. Grinding their pelvises together harshly. Their clothed erections rubbing near painfully in their fight for dominance.  
  
“Maybe YOU Are The One That Needs To Be Quiet AshTrash!” Grabbing a fist full of that filthy orange hoodie he dragged him down into a vicious kiss of tongue and teeth. Mouths clashed in a fury of bites and kisses. Spit dripped down their chins as tongues fought. Whenever Stretch and Edge were left alone together it always inevitably ended like this.   
  
They would begin to snipe at each other. Finding weaknesses and jabbing the soft squishy wounds until the other gave back as good as they got or more. Their brothers had given up long ago in trying to get them to behave. Eventually they would wander off and do whatever it is Blue dragged Red into that day. That was fine with Edge. He didn’t need his brother giving him knowing looks or the smaller Sans loud protest distracting him from his goal. Making Stretch bow to him. HE WAS THE SURPERIOR PAPYRUS!  
  
Feeling himself being pushed back toward the countertop Edge resisted. He would not lay here submissively! Lifting his hands, he wrapped them around the others Boney neck. Squeezing threateningly, he startled when Stretch moaned.   
  
They stared at each other awkwardly. Edge grinned viciously. Another weapon to use against his inferior clone! Was it a wonder that he was obviously the superior monster in every way?  
  
He slowly began to close his hands around the neck feeling the invisible magic spark and tingle under his phalanges. While skeletons didn’t NEED to breathe, their bodies were made of magic and cutting off the flow had the same desired effect. What a depraved slut.  
  
Harsh gasps sounded above him as Stretch tried to pull back, wiggle out of his hold. But Edge held on. With long strong legs holding him in place and hands holding him hunched down, Edge began to gyrate his hips teasingly.  
  
“I Suppose Since You Are Useless On Your Own. I Can-What Would You And My Brother Say? ‘Lend A Hand?’ Nyeh heh heh!” Edge was enjoying himself immensely. He knew if the other really wanted to escape he would short cut out, but still stayed in some perverted delusion perhaps? It mattered little to him, he was enjoying himself to greatly. Having the other at his mercy felt infinitely more pleasurable than their mindless rutting.  
  
“Y-ou…BASTard aarg” Stretch had to force the words out through the ever-tightening hold. Edge imagined he could feel them struggle past his palms. He laughed even as Stretch tried to get the upper hand by pressing his hips down harder into Edge’s. Stretch was so close to climax, Edge could feel his desperate twitches even through those tacky cargo pants. Oh, it felt delicious to see him struggle thinking he hadn’t already lost this battle.  
  
The other was a sight to behold. His eyes glowed over bright with his inert magic. His face was pinched in annoyance as his mouth hung up, struggling to pull in air. Edge could see the glowing honey colored tongue wiggling inside in desperation. A vivid blush painted over his round cheek bones so unlike Edge’s own sharp points. He looked debauched and wanton. What a pathetically adorable foe he had.  
  
Dragging him down by the neck he licked a wide swath across the others mandible to his eye. Swirling his glowing red appendage around the socket teasing him. Making his way to his ear Edge smirked maliciously. This was going to be fun.  
  
Clenching his hands tight he enjoyed the choked wheeze as the other came into his pants. His hips stuttering in their rhythm. Soiling his pants in an ever-growing stain of orange cum.  
  
“NYEH HEH HEH!” Edge fell back laughing uproariously. Letting go of the other he brought his leg up to plant his heeled boot against the other’s heaving chest.  
  
“I Win~” Kicking him away he got up patting himself off as the other stumbled back but remained upright. He hadn’t reached his own climax but felt satisfied either way. Looking back at the glowering skeleton he winked before making his way to the living room where their brothers were watching television. There would be another battle of wills, he was sure of it. But for today-  
  
Another victory to the Great and Terrible Edge.  
  



	10. Differences in Brothers lead to amazing things- Fellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffed my Fells again with plenty of Smut. How Edge and Red's Master and Pet relationship started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Kinks are 10. Fucking Machine

‘ _How did ah get mahself into this_?’ Red wondered deliriously over the rattling of his own bones and the motor below him. ‘ _When da fuck did this even start!?...Oh now ah know_ …’  
  
He had been relaxing after a long day at Grillby’s when his brother has slammed the front door open angrily. Edge has been furious ranting loudly about that “Short, pompous, piercing speck of a Sans” challenging him! HIM! How dare he!?  
  
Red had very little time to sputter in shock before the collar of his shirt was gripped in a leather glove so tightly it creaked before he was dragged upstairs forcibly. For hours his brother used his body violently. Truthfully, he enjoyed every minute of it but woke painfully sore. He was unable to even lift himself off the bed through piercing jolts of pain shooting up his spine from his pelvis.  Scratches and still sluggishly bleeding bite marks littered his bones. Cooling stains of their combined cum rested around his mouth down to his chest and painted liberally across his hips and thighs. The amount still resting inside him made it impossible to even un summon his flesh. The muted glow shining merrily through the blanket that had been tossed haphazardly over them last night. His brother to angry and tired to bother with his usual clean up. Barely sneering about laying in Red’s filth before sulkily spooning him and nodding off to sleep.  
  
The hell had happened?  
  
It was only later during breakfast that Red learned the truth.  
  
Edge had gone off to his weekly training session with the other more active counterparts. Blue the Sans from Underswap, Papyrus the Original from Undertale, and Black from Swapfell had gotten in a minor argument after their training over whose brother was better. They had begun extolling their brother’s (admittedly rare) virtues until Black had stopped them in their tracks.   
  
He had simply said the word “Sock” and all the others had paused. Black had begun to praise his own brother. Slim the Papyrus of Swapfell was usually quite submissive to his brother. Anything to please his little Lord. He woke on time, went to work, cleaned and even cooked, not hot dogs or take out like their own brothers would, Slim had even picked up that blasted sock. That one damn sock that forever blemished his clean home. Notes added until they climbed the wall it rested against.  
  
It was quieter than a graveyard.  
  
Black swaggered away from them loudly declaring he was going home to a hot meal prepared just for him by his wonderful brother. After he had left they had shuffled awkwardly and bid each other subdued good byes. Edge had stewed. He didn’t like being beaten and while Red wasn’t a prize example, he loved his brother and was proud of him. Still…was it his fault that his Sans was lazy? He could understand the Tale verse brothers being too nice to whip their brothers into shape but he was a fell monster. The Best Fell Verse Monster. The thoughts had swarmed around him the entire trek home until Edge had lost his composure open arriving home and seeing Red lazing on the couch through the window.  
  
Things began to change around the house or at least Edge tried to make them. He would set an alarm to help Red wake up every morning for work only to find it unplugged, lazily drifting in his brother’s trash tornado. Speaking about that, he tried to get Red to clean his room. Somehow in some way, as soon as the room would be cleaned when Edge closed and then immediately opened the door again…the room would be a mess all over again. Everything back to its original strewn state.   
  
We no longer talk about Red’s attempt at cooking.  
  
The sock stayed where it was.  
  
The room was disgusting.  
  
Red had to be dragged out of bed every morning without fail.  
  
Of course every time Edge went to Red’s Sentry station or that disgusting illegal hot dog stand he wasn’t there! The amount of times he had to drag him drunk and laughing from that utterly filthy cesspool of a bar had reached a number higher then he wished to keep track of! This was getting ridiculous and Edge was finding himself beyond frustrated.  
  
Over a month later, several training sessions and nothing had changed in the Fell household. Perhaps he needed help from the one who caused this travesty of a life improvement in the first place. Slim was a Fell version of a Swap Papyrus. So, he had to be disgustingly lazy to. While he would never admit it out loud Black had to be a version of him more than that hyper little Blueberry. Is it weakness if you ask yourself for help? Or a version of yourself?  
  
Edge loved his brother really, he did. He would always be thankful every moment of his life to have Red by his side. When they confessed their love for each other the first time and embraced passionately deep into the night Edge felt his Soul heal and brighten. While he would not fundamentally change his brother, maybe just maybe some help would not hurt? He would always worry every day of his life if his brother had eaten, washed himself, if he was safe. He knew his brother would have fallen long ago if Edge had let him. He was sure Slim and Black had the same problem. While the Swapfell brothers most likely still suffered from the nightmares of their past they seemed so much healthier then he and his brother. Red still suffered from his depression and nihilism. Maybe what Black did for Slim could help Edge do for Red? Yes, he would do this for them both.  
  
All of this was explained to Red as he was lovingly hauled bound and gagged through the Swapfell Portal Where Black stood waiting Slim kneeling at his side. The room they were lead to was straight out of BDSM sex dream. Leather instruments lined the walls with toys of all shapes and sizes. Wooden mounts were pushed to the side so that the center piece was noticeable. Chains hung from the ceiling, swaying gently over a small inconspicuous machine. Placed some feet from the machine where two high backed chairs with a small table in between already laden with fresh drinks and treats.   
  
“Sit On One Of The Seats Edge. Mutt Take Red. You Know Where He Goes” Blacks crisp, sharp voice broke the silence. Red found himself plucked neatly form his brother’s arms. His view was blocked by Slim’s sweater covered chest as he was carried away. Growling he struggled trying to turn around to see what the fuck was going on. As soon as he felt the ties on his arm and legs give way his clothes began to be pulled off.  Pissed he swing his fist at Slim when a hand got to close to his privates for his liking. The snick of a lock and cold metal on his wrist stalled him long enough for this other wrist to be captures as well. Staring at his bound wrist flabbergasted gave Slim enough time to shackle the Sanses ankles to. Slim disappeared somewhere behind him for a moment before a clank and his arms were jerked high above him. Forcing Red to stand on his toes to keep the strain off his shoulders. His position left him open to Edge and Black who were sitting on the chairs watching them.   
  
“Good Mutt. Finish The Rest Of The Preparations Now” Another order instantly obeyed.   
  
The chains around Red’s ankles were grabbed and attached to a spreader bar that was slid through the machine below him out the other side. More strain as he was left spread eagle struggling to stay upright above the still unknown machine below him.  
  
“Now Edge What You Must Understand Is That Our Brothers Have The Incurable Need To Hurt Themselves. I Took Away That Choice. If He Has No Use Or Ambitions For Himself Then I will Use Him And He Will Be Given A Purpose. Sadly, They Are Also Incurably Prideful. To Fix This, First They Must Beg For It. If You Brother Is As…Sexual As Mine Then The Best Way To Train Them Is Simple. Fuck Them But Don’t Let Them Cum Until They Are Begging.”  
  
What the fuck!?  
  
“Brmf!-“ Red’s muffled protest cut off with a moan when probing fingers started pinched and rolling his coccyx.  Looking down Red saw Slim squatting beside him. One of his hands was massaging and pumping his sacrum and coccyx while the other pinched and rubbed his pubic symphysis. His face was blank but the telling glow in his pants showed his excitement.   
  
“Order Him To Form His Pussy, We Can’t Continue If He Is Stubborn”  
  
Red’s head snapped up staring at them in disbelief.  
  
“DO IT RED”  
  
He whined shaking at the combined stimulation of the others watching, his brothers voice, and Slim’s clever fingers. Concentrating his magic, the hands removed themselves as it formed into puffy red lips already starting to slick up.  
  
“GOOD BOY” Red flushed at his brother’s praise. His form getting hotter. He could feel himself clenching in want. So long he had fantasied about his brother taking control. Their rough sex being more than just fucking. He had craved structure, a firm hand to guide him. This was one of his darkest fantasies. He could of done without Black and Slim there but ultimately they were the means to a much wanted end.  
  
“You Have Trained Him Well Enough To Obey Orders. Excellent Job. Pet Get The Rest.” Black was the perfect example of calm and collected. He sat back straight with his legs crossed neatly. In his hands he calmly held a teacup that he occasionally sipped from. It was as if he was completely unbothered by the debauchery in front of him.   
  
Edge’s form was sharp contrast. While he sat with his back pressed straight against the chair it was mostly that he was forcing himself back. His hands clenched the leather chair’s arm rest so tightly the fabric bulged between his fingers. His boot heel tapped a staccato rhythm on the floor showing his agitated state. Red looked delectable. His form bare and rattling for them to see. His pretty little flower glistening under the lights. Already small beads were forming, trembling, waiting to drip to the floor and metal below. Their eyes met and held. Edge could read his brother’s desperate pleasure filled plea, he strengthened his resolve. This would help them both.  
  
The ringing of metal startled them both. Looking at the source they find Slim once more settled by Red’s quaking legs. He is unlatching a strip off the machine. Reaching in he pulls out a long rod that he extends to right below Red’s quivering lips. Red begins to sputter wildly as he sees what Slim is holding in his other hand.  
  
 It is a large black dildo covered in bumps in a spiral pattern. Slim pours a viscous liquid over it coating it liberally before sliding the hollow end on to the metal rod. The head of the toy grazes Red’s entrance until it is brought higher to rest firmly against his core. He was now left alone as Slim walked away from him to bow at Black’s feet offering him something that Red could not see.  
  
“Good Job Pet. You Will Receive Your Reward Later. Sit quietly Until We Are Done.” Slim moved to the side after Black took his unknown offering. “See What I Did? Always Praise And Reassure Them. They Need It. Unfortunately, They Cannot Be As Great As We And Thus Need To Be Constantly Told They Are Doing A Good Job.” Here Black handed the item to Edge. “Go To Him, Reassure Him.” With this Black Sat back settling himself snuggly against his chair absentmindedly petting his brother.  
  
For a few minutes Edge sat there with his eyes closed taking measured breathes. Centering himself to calm his rapidly beating soul. Slowly he stood opening his eyes as he went. Already he gave off a different aura. One on controlled power and sensual promises. Red shook harder.  
  
His heels clicked against the concrete floor echoing back clearly before pausing in front of him. Edge rested their foreheads together. Softly they nuzzled each other inhaling the others unique scent. Hands smoothed over Red’s cheek, cupping his face delicately.  
  
“BROTHER. I WILL BE ALL YOU NEED AND MORE. WHEN YOU FEEL YOU CANNOT STAND I WILL SUPPORT YOU. WHEN YOU CANNOT WALK I WILL CARRY YOU. WHEN THE WORLD IS TO MUCH COME TO ME AND I WILL BE YOUR SWORD AND SHIELD. TODAY IS THE FIRST DAY OF MANY DAYS TO COME BROTHER. YOU ARE DOING WONDERFULLY AND I AM SO PROUD OF YOU. ARE YOU READY?” every word was stated loudly and clearly. Each word saturated in love and promise. It didn’t matter where they were or that they were being watched.  
  
Red sobbed nodding against his brother. A kiss was pressed to his mouth over the gag before Edge pulled back.  
  
The item was brought before his face. A plain remote with numbered buttons and his brother’s thumb hovering over the button labeled “on”. With a click the machine below came to life and the neglected toy was steadily thrust into his body before partially being pulled out only to be shoved back in again. Red screamed as the machine fucked into him. Edge murmured praises to him as he pet and tugged at Red’s bones. His first orgasm came quick his body spasming from the sensation. Panting he expected a reprieve only for his brother to click the control higher.  
  
Over and over his body was taken. Every time he climaxed the speed increased. He was given no mercy. Not once did Edge stop his words. His promises that he would break Red down and build him back up again. How truly precious and cherished he was. His body ached from over sensitivity. Red cried thrashing, this was too much! Too much! Another orgasm was ripped from his body the impact searing up his spine, flashing lights in his skull.  
  
Red felt like he was floating as his weak trembling body was lifted off the machine carefully. Chains unclasped and sore limbs rubbed. Gently he was cradled against his brother’s chest where he slipped blissfully unconscious.   
  
“You Did Well. He Will Be Stubborn. They Don’t Like Depending On Us, Some Weird Martyr Complex. Thinking We Can’t Possibly Handle Stress. Bring Him Down Each Time. They Need Us. Where Would They Be Without Us? We Are Fell Verse Monsters Not Tale. They Can Whine and Bribe Their Brothers All They Want To Get Their Way. WE Need A Harder Hand.”  
  
Black had approached them while Edge sat on the floor cradling his brother. Tapping Edge, he held out a box to him.   
  
“Use It Or Don’t. We Will Clean This Mess Later. Go Home And Rest. Call Me If You Need it.” He walked away Slim following behind him eagerly.   
  
Opening the box Edge found himself smiling at what was inside. Nestled inside was a dark red collar the same collar of Edge’s magic. Silver spikes line the outside with soft lining on the inside for comfort. A tag attached proudly proclaimed “Property of Papyrus”. Closing the box, he huffed good naturedly. Perhaps Black isn’t as bad as he first thought. Obviously since he is a small but just as great version of Edge.  
  
He clothed Red’s limp body, promising his brother silently to wash him when they got home, and headed to the portal machine. Time to start a long healing process that would hopefully help his brother, help himself and get that blasted sock picked up.  
  
  



	11. That's a no no-Classic fontcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans you little shit!-Papyrus right now  
> I'm gonna fuck that- Also Papyrus right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are 11. Orgasm Denial | Gags

Unsteady footsteps crunched their way through the Snowdin forest. A lone skeleton swayed as he walked his daily self-imposed patrols. He wasn’t yet a member of the Royal Guard but he knew one day soon he would be. He just had to stay determined. Unfortunately, today he didn’t feel quite as noble or knightly.  A vivid organ blush painted his face, his mouth gaping as he panted struggling to breathe. His arms were wrapped tightly around his heaving chest as he forced his body forward. All day gentle whisper of a touch had taunted him. Arousal simmered just under his bones.  
  
Darn his brother! Darn his teasing nature and his pleading eyes!...His small body…white bones...Nyeh his pretty tight little pussy wrapped snuggly around his cock.   
  
Papyrus shook his head vigorously, now was not the time to be distracted! He would not be bested by his brother once more. Since they had become intimate Papyrus had learned that his brother was hiding a side of himself he could never have imagined. Sans was lewd! He could never seem to get enough of Papyrus. You would think him a man starved of affection! While the attention was flattering and the pleasure mind blowing it had begun to interfere with his duties. This morning he had only been let up for his morning patrols after agreeing to leave his summoned magic for Sans to make use of during his day off.  
  
Truthfully, he didn’t think much of it. While Sans was often in the mood he had very little stamina and left well enough alone once satisfied. Everything had gone fine. He had been mostly unmolested during training with Undyne, which he was eternally grateful for, but during his afternoon patrols things became heated.   
  
He knew soon Sans would begin his play again. He had been quiet for far too long.   
  
He was right.   
  
It started with small strokes down the sides. Kitten licks to the tip followed by the gentlest of suckles. Teasing touches soon became focused on one thing. Bringing him to full mast. Peppered kisses transformed into a sinful mouth closing around his bulbous head, sliding down to the base. Warm flesh constricting around him as his brother struggled to take him fully before pumping him in and out of grasping, wet heat. How wanton his brother was. Papyrus could feel him moaning hungrily through the strained magical connection he shared with his displaced parts.  
  
“STAND STRONG PAPYRUS! THIS IS A TEST OF ENDURANCE! JUST-oh..” A new sensation stopped him in his tracks. The mouth had been replaced with familiar quivering lips. He fell to his knees the same moment Sans slammed down on his cock. Papyrus hands clenched in the snow as he felt his brother begin a brutal pace. Impaling himself rapturously. Drooling Papyrus stared sightlessly before him enjoying the sensation coursing through his bones.   
  
It all felt so good. He could feel himself moaning, slowly getting louder as Sans mindless rode him to completion.  
  
“Sound? What sound?”  
  
“ _Smell_? _What Smell_?  
  
The Dogi! They can’t see him like this! His image would be ruined! Scrambling back to his feet Papyrus raced past the tree line hiding himself against one of the wider trucks. Not once did Sans stop his rutting. Shoving his scarf into his mouth to gag himself Papyrus tensed hearing the Dogi sniff the ground behind him.  
  
“Sound gone, Smell here”  
  
“ _Smell good, find smell_?”  
  
No, oh please no. They could easily track him if they wanted! Papyrus was sure he had left a trail with the amount of wet he could feel sliding down his legs. He was so close, if they saw him it would be with him unable to hold back. He whimpered into the gag bracing himself so close to rapture when Sans stopped.  
  
What had happened? He was so close!  
  
Feeling a vibration in his pocket he pulled out his phone. A text from Sans.  
  
Papyrus felt himself sputter into his make shift gag at the image. The picture was Sans laying back against the head board, naked, one hand holding the phone out. What caught his focus was Sans’s other hand pressing the base of the burrowed flesh firmly against widely spread lips. The bulge of his shaft outlined through pale blush skin glowing faintly the color of Papyrus citrine magic. A dark puddle soaking in to the bed cover between his legs. Thighs covered in the same sweet secretions.  
  
The caption said simply “No cumming until you get home  <3”  
  
“NYEEEEEEEH” His scream of indignation startled both Dogi into full alert. Looking around wildly they narrowly dodged as Papyrus ran past them right eye alight in righteous fury. His cry still echoing faintly around them even after he had disappeared in the distance toward town.  
  
“Sans fault?”  
   
“ _Sans fault_ ”  
  
  



	12. Hentai!?!-Fellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is dirty and perhaps should stop watching hentai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are -12. Master/Slave | Tentacles |

Red vibrated in place. Finally, after months of wheedling at his brother he was going to get one of his dirtiest kinks fulfilled. He was always up for a good time with his Boss but there were certain things even he was ashamed he liked. With Boss’s perfect control over his magic, what he once thought would only stay in his nasty smut filled mind, was going to come true in just a few moments. Staring at the mass of wiggling tentacles spiraling out from his brother’s pelvis Red could feel himself salivate in preparation.  
  
They looked glorious. Like a flower opening its petals they bloomed. His brother’s white bones marred by years of battle bathed in the dark wine color of his magic. The thick twisting mass curling through the air like hounds searching for a scent. At the center was Edge’s actual length, pierced and engorged with magic past its standard form. Throbbing ominously to his soul beat it seemed to point directly at Red. Viscous liquid oozed from its slit sliding sluggishly down over glinting metal piercings below the head. The same thick slime bubbled from the tip of each individual tentacle.  Eight of them dripping, searching, twitching through the air toward him. His brother, their creator standing stoically like an Eldritch God looking down at his pathetic form judgmentally.  
  
His sinful, pathetic, wanton form. Red was kneeling on the floor before his God in supplication. His eyes longed formed into hearts. His magic calling forth pseudo flesh. A round soft stomach leading to a plump curved ass and plush jiggling thighs. The magic stopping at his rib and knees. Leaving just as much of his bones bare for his brother to grab and claw. His throbbing entrance was already overflowing in anticipation. The floor below his body dotted with his excitement. How unsightly his form must be in comparison to the perfection of his brother.  
  
“YOU’RE DISGUSTING BROTHER. UTERRLY FILTHY. YOU COME UP TO ME WITH SUCH A DEPRAVED REQUEST PANTING LIKE A MANGY DOG. AT FIRST, I DECIDED TO TEST YOU. SEE JUST HOW FAR YOU WOULD GO TO FULLFILL YOUR TWISTED LITTLE FANTASIES. I OREDRED YOU TO CLEAN, YOU DID. I ORDERED YOU TO ATTEND ALL YOUR DUTIES, YOU DID. I EVEN ORDERED YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THAT GREASE PIT GRILLBY’S…AND YOU DID. ALL FOR THIS?” One of those (glorious) tentacles arched its way to Edge where he caressed it almost lovingly. “YOUR PERVERTED WAYS KNOW NO BOUNDS DO THEY BROTHER?”  
  
Seeing his brother fondle one of those much-coveted tendrils caused Red to moan loudly. Leaning forward he clawed at the floor arching his back in want. He wanted it. Touch him please of please touch him.  
  
“Stars Boss yes. Ah love it. Ah want it. Please Boss anything for it! Give it to me Boss. Fuck me, stuff me, ruin me-Hmph!” Red babbling was cut off by the same tentacle Edge had been petting shoving itself into his mouth. Groaning he suckled at it. Swallowing the juices that coated its length. Salivating at its dark and bitter taste.  
  
“AS WONDERFUL AS IT IS TO HEAR YOU BEG BROTHER. THERE ARE MUCH BETTER THINGS TO USE THAT MOUTH FOR. ON THAT MATTER MUCH BETTER THINGS TO USE YOUR BODY FOR AS WELL NYEH HEH HEH” Cackling Edge cast out his hand commanding the remaining constructs to lash forward.  
  
Rapidly they descended upon his willing form. Wrapping around each of his limbs he was pulled upward spread eagle. Like living snakes, they threaded around joints and gaps between bones. His arms and legs were pulled taunt at forced still only the barest of twitches possible. Whining around the one in his mouth as it curled and coiled around his tongue playfully Red gyrated his hips in the air hopefully.  
  
“GrK!” With a sharp snap one of the unoccupied tentacles had lashed out across his bottom. Eyes rolling in their sockets he mewled suckling at his living gag.  Over and over it cracked across his flesh leaving welts of discolored magic behind. The pain only served to increase his arousal. Slickly, two roved over his jolting form. Leaving a milky trail on his flesh. They twisted around his lower ribs soothingly, calmly. An opposition to the punishment below. Trailing pass his sternum they pressed their tips across his clavicle in a mimicry of a kiss. Massaging his shoulders comfortingly as the whipping stopped and his sore rump was pet and rubbed.  
  
“SUCH A GREEDY SLUT. YOU WILL ACCEPT ANYTHING I GIVE YOU IF IT IS DELIVERED BY THEM, WON’T YOU? DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I STRUCK YOU? DO YOU EVEN CARE? YOU’RE SO WET TO BROTHER. THERE IS SUCH A CASCADE OF WET FALLING FROM YOUR DRIPPING CUNT BROTHER. THERE IS A PUDDLE BELOW YOU.”  
  
Yes, yes tell him more. Insult him more. Red keen whorishly as his body twitched and throbbed from over stimulation. Lifting his head weakly he stared at Edge pleadingly. Desperately craving more. Weeping phallic forms rolled over his bulging cheeks tauntingly.  
  
“NYEH! BROTHER HOW DARE YOU! YOU TRULY ARE SHAMELESS TO GAZE AT YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER IN SUCH A WAY. NOT EVEN THE DESPERATE WHORES AT NEW HOME CAN COPY SUCH A VULGAR LOOK. HMM I AM NOT SURE IF I LIKE SOMEONE AS LOW AND IMPURE AS YOU TAKING IN MY FORM AS IF YOU HAD ANY RIGHT. WHAT TO DO?” Edge tapped his foot considering. Red’s neck barely supporting him now. Only the deliciously tasting tentacle and the ones trailing around his skull his support. Red squinted his eyes at Edge trying to keep him in focus through the pleasure of being touched and suspended.  
  
A sharp inhalation followed by a dark chuckle.  
  
“WHY THANK YOU BROTHER I KNOW WHAT TO DO NOW!” The two tentacles that had been sliding around his skull lifted to pose themselves unwaveringly above his skull. Their heads dribbling freely. Tiny droplets fell down his cheek likes tears before they descended. Shrieking loudly Red tensed in orgasm as they pushed their way into his wide eye sockets.   
  
The magic inside a skeleton’s skull was sensitive and weak to intent. His brother’s construct was just that. Physical manifestations of his brother’s intent to fuck him. Having it pushed so deeply into his skull forced him into his first orgasm ruthlessly. His body twisting as much as it could in its suspended position his juices squirted from his spasming pussy completely untouched.  
  
He couldn’t see. The magic unable to form around the invaders inside his skull. All three met at the center twining around each other forming a knot. His sockets forced just as wide as his mouth. The tendrils ooze squeezing out from the corner of his eyes and mouth. He was fully immobile now. His arms, legs and now head unable to move so bound he was.  
  
“YOU ACTUALLY LOOK VERY GOOD LIKE THAT BROTHER. TIED WITH MY MAGIC, STRUGGLING TO ACCOMADATE ME. AS MUCH AS I AM SURE YOU WANT NOTHING MORE THEN MY COCK IN YOUR FILTHY LITTLE SLIT. I SEE ANOTHER HOLE THAT COULD USE SOME…WHAT IS THAT WORD YOU LIKE TO USE BROTHER? STUFFING? YES, LETS STUFF YOUR ASS TO BROTHER~” Edge’s voice was of the devil. Pure sin incarnates. Smooth as silk and filled with dirty promises.  
  
Red’s tongue felt like lead in his mouth as he struggled around the tendril to beg for more. The pathetic moans caused his brother to laugh but prompted him at least to raise the last of the mass. The same one that had thrashed his bottom so wonderfully before. Now it nosed itself between his cheeks. Spreading them apart so it could push itself in between. Threading its form carefully to liberally apply its slippery excretions to Red’s dry twitching hole. While Red had and would gladly take Edge with no preparation the small gesture was his brother breaking character enough to sooth and comfort him.   
  
The coating it left behind cooling in the rooms cold temperature as the tentacle pulled back long enough to adjust itself. The tip kissing his puckered entrance coquettishly. He was so focused on the attention he missed the displacement of air as his brother walked silently up to him. Hands sliding over his inner thighs jolting him to attention. Red trembled as thumbs massaged his outer lips before spreading him wide. His swollen crimson clit and hungry hole visible to his brother’s eyes. Red tried to imagine his brother’s face and felt himself shudder as more juices dribbled out of him.  
  
Red waited for his brother to say something, anything to him.   
  
“Hngh!! HHHuug!” Howling Red clawed at the air as simultaneously his tender ass and core were impaled by intimidating lengths. The tentacle pushing past rings of clenching muscle fighting his body’s instinct to push out the invader as his greedy sheath welcomed his brother in. The conflict of sensation bringing him into another brutal orgasm. They dug deeper into his body, bypassing their normal stopping points. Carving new paths into unexplored territory. His magic struggling to form around it.  
  
When his brother’s form sat cradled against his own he could feel Edge trembling. The strain of maintaining the tentacles and the pleasure pulling taunt his control. A shaking hand settled for a moment on his lower abdomen where Red is sure he bulged visible. His magic forced to accommodate Edge’s monstrous member.  
  
“SO GOOD AROUND ME BROTHER. SO PERFECT FOR ME. I FEAR PERHAPS TOO MUCH SO EVEN FOR THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS… I D-DON’T NOW HOW MU-MUUCH I CAN LAST” his voice while still loud was strained and pulled almost physically from his body. Clenching himself down in encouragement Red gurgled in acceptance and support. Edge sighed thankfully as he laboriously panted pulling slowly out from his brother’s holes.  
  
Grunting he pushed back in moaning brokenly. Keening as he struggling to keep going. His body quaking from pleasure. One more. Edge was trying to give his brother one more orgasm before he collapsed. He had done all this at Red’s supplication and he would not half ass it. Not when it took so much for Red to ask anything of him. Sliding a hand down to Red’s engorged clit he began to rub it in circles. Exactly how he knew Red liked it. Feeling the other began to tighten up, Edge soldiered on. Plowing his cock and construct into willing holes. He rotated his hips and magic, rubbing inner walls. Hot spots were grazed and slammed into in his frenzy to see his brother come undone.   
  
“BROTHER Rrre-SAAAANS!!” Feeling and seeing his brother cum below him Edge screamed with him. Both their backs arching as the orgasm tore through their bodies viciously. Edge’s magic rupturing from the feedback. Each tendril warping before swelling obscenely.  No longer able to maintain their form they popped, showering their entwined bodies in spent magic. Using the last of his strength Edge cradled the smaller body as he fell to the floor. Magic pooled out of Red’s skull from his eyes and mouth. Drooled freely from his stretch holes.  
  
One eye light blinked faintly into existence. Its form still that of a heart. Smiling Red leaned over for a kiss, Edge met him halfway. Sloppily they made out exchanging Edge’s magic between them. They were filthy, absolutely covered in dark gooey magic.  
  
Red began to chortle to himself.  
  
“WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? HOW DO YOU EVEN HAVE THE ENERGY TO LAUGH?!”  
  
“Sorry Boss ahm just feeling a little heh ten-TICKLED”   
  
“TO HELL WITH YOU”  
  
Red laughed harder when he was forcibly rolled away. Fist beating the ground as he watched Edge stand up and make his way weak legged like a new born fawn to the bathroom. Red smiled fondly after him. His Boss was so cool.


	13. Itty Bitty Titty are just as good!-Papayaberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus becomes self conscious about his size and ability to pleasure his partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are 13. | Titfucking...also praise kink because i need it.

Papyrus sat bare on his (super cool) red racecar bed. Since he had met and befriended the Sans from an alternate reality his brother named “Underswap” They had bonded quickly.  Too often they were thought to innocent by their brothers or the brothers from the world Underfell and were left to their own devices. Stretch, Sans and Red would go hang out or get drunk. Edge the Papyrus of Underfell and Red’s brother on occasion would play with them but would quickly lose patience.   
  
A while ago on one occasion their brothers had been telling jokes, that they now knew were lewd, Papyrus and Blue had asked what was funny about the joke? Stretch, Sans and even Red had gone blank faced before making up some random excuse and short cutting out of the house. Edge’s sigh of exasperation and disappointment was almost physical. He had gotten beyond tired of being forced to baby sit his “counter parts”. Frog marching them upstairs he bypassed the parental controls (Sans and his brother having used the same ones it seems). There he began to give them “The Talk”. Something he should not ever have had to give to anyone! Much less two grown adults.  
  
That event long ago slowly led up to this. Finding and then checking out the advanced chapter of their dating manual they had decided to master their skills at “Love making”. While it felt good when they touched themselves late at night quietly so as not to rouse their over protective brothers they needed a partner as well. Coming together they decided to become what the Undernet described as “Friends with Benefits”. They had not gone all the way. Both wanting to save their virginity for their future Soul mate but that did not stop their quest to try all the other things that caught their fancy.  
  
Blue had been ecstatic when they discovered a whole section devoted to breast. He had a fascination with them. Praising their form and function. Soon after they had discovered them, when they met up again Papyrus had squeaked in embarrassment when Blue had stripped off his shirt excitedly. Concentrating his magic, he formed two large round breasts. Perky and firm the small nipple beading in the rooms cold air. Blue had babbled how he spent most of last night trying to form them and his jubilation at succeeding. Cupping and rolling them lewdly he moaned how good they felt to be touched and pinched. Papyrus hand had been grabbed and his longer digits just barely able to grasp around their curve. They really were soft.  
  
Blue explained how he summoned his and they spent their play date trying but Papyrus just couldn’t seem to make them. The magic would gather and expand before fizzing out. Before Blue had to go home he mentioned that perhaps “Papyrus was putting too much magic?” That…was a possibility. Sanses did have innately more magic then a Papyrus did. Perhaps he was trying to stretch his magic too far.  
  
That’s where he was now. Naked on his bed staring sadly at his chest. After a good night’s rest to restore his lost magic he ate his favorite breakfast food and bounced up to his room to practice again. Blue was due to come any minute but Papyrus couldn’t bring himself to care. He had summoned his breast but…they were so small! Small mounds barely the size of his palm. They weighed nothing as he cupped them and smooshed them together like the woman in the videos. Nothing at all like Blue’s voluptuous form! All the videos always showed woman with large or even medium sized breast! His were small!  
  
“Hi Papy! Its Blue, I’m coming in ~” A sing song voice at his door accompanied a quick staccato of knocks barely gave him enough time to wrap a blanket around himself.  
  
“CLOSE THE DOOR!” Papyrus shouted in panic causing Blue to flinch and shut the door quickly behind him. Cautiously Blue peered at Papyrus taking in him. He could see Papyrus was trembling visibly. Tears dotted the corner of his eye sockets. His sheet barely covered him so haphazardly it was thrown. Half his spine, pelvis and bare legs were visible, curled as he was on the bed. Shining through the thin material at chest height was a bright sunny orange glow.  
  
“Papy did you summon breast?!” Blue chirped excitedly scooting forward toward the bed. He wanted to see them! Why was Papyrus hiding them?  
  
Papyrus pushed himself further away, blushing avoiding those bright stars lit eyes. “W-WELL YES BUT YOU SEE THEY UM ARENT AS GRAND AS I THOUGHT THEY WOULD BE?!” He looked anywhere but at Blue. Feeling a hand tug at the blanket gently he clenched it a moment before letting go. Slowly the cover was slid off revealing his small chest. Hearing Blue gasp Papyrus began to panic.  
  
“I KNOW THEY ARE SMALL AND NOT AS BIG OR BOUNCY OR –“  
  
“So Cuuuuute!” Hands fondling his breast brought a breathy startled moan out of him. That felt wonderful!  
Digits quickly tweaked his nipples in circles, pinching them before a thumb rubbed the ache away.  
“Aww Papy I love them so much. Look at them! They fit my hand perfectly” and they really did. Each one was cupped perfectly in Blue small hands. He could rotate his palms and bring so much pleasure with just the gentlest of touches. Papyrus was gasping at the too good feeling. Blue’s weren’t this sensitive, were they?  
  
“Hush Papyrus. So, What If They Aren’t Big? I Like Them And I Bet Any Date Mate You Get Will Like Them To. But…Perhaps I Can Show You?” Blue was giving him that look again. The one that started this mess. Papyrus gave in. After nodding he let himself be slid and arranged comfortably on the bed. Blue had his member summoned in no time.  
  
“See Look Papy! You’re MUCH Longer Then Me But I Didn’t Get Sad! It Is All About How We Use It!” That…was true. Papyrus’s phallus was longer then Blue’s by several inches though Blue’s was slightly thicker. He hadn’t gotten upset over it either! When they had tried “blowjobs” Blue had struggled trying to take Papyrus all the way but Papyrus had enjoyed taking all of Blue into his mouth.   
  
His nipples were pinches in between Blue’s thumb and forefinger. Tugging them gently Blue scooted forward so he straddled right below Papyrus’s chest. Sliding himself in the valley between the petite mounds, he rutted his hips forward a few times. The sides of his cock barely grazing the quivering flesh. Gathering the two handfuls he pressed them together  
  
They both moaned lowly at the sensation. For Blue it was just how soft Papyrus felt and the astounded look on his face as he stared down at their joined flesh. For Papyrus it was how warm and solid it felt between his breast. While still small they formed comfortably around the rigid shaft. Blue’s gentle rocking motions causing them to jiggle and move. His nipples trapped between Blue’s fingers as he thrust into the fleshy cave.  
  
Maybe having small breast wasn’t so bad? Blue certainly liked them and they did feel nice…


	14. What they do to and for each other- swapfellcest (my HC for them)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He better get a nice massage after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are 14. Sensory Deprivation | Role Reversal | Incest
> 
> Using my personal swapfell bro HC for this one of BBQ/Rotten

It was so dark and quiet. Rotten couldn’t even hear his own whines for attention though he knew he was giving them. He would have pouted if it wasn’t for the ring gag holding his mouth wide open. Adjusting himself on his personal silk cushion he huffed and whined louder. Rotten both hated and loved when his brother got into one of his moods. Sometimes BBQ just needed to know Rotten was safe, happy and healthy.  
  
So when the stress got to be too much Rotten made sure to clear his schedule.  As much as BBQ took care of all his needs, Rotten wanted to take care of his brothers as well. If it meant being stripped bare while every inch of his body was checked for new marks, so be it. The sweet-smelling oils being rubbed into his joints to promote health was always a bonus along with the massaging motions. It felt nice to be so pampered and maintained.   
  
After he was given a clean bill of health, brother always gave him the sweetest kisses and compliments. Settling him gently on a plush pillow BBQ had sewed himself. The soft material was over stuffed with just the right give for Rotten’s knees to sink in comfortably. The delicate spiraling pattern and lace just as cute as the dresses he would normally wear during their play time.  Usually Rotten didn’t fuss, he enjoyed the worship too much, but he hated when his brother brought out these specific toys. The ring gag was fine. He loves when he brother would fit it in his mouth so that Rotten couldn’t help but drool over himself his tiny tongue forced out lewdly. He did however abhor the blindfold and noise canceling earmuffs.  
  
Losing your senses like that in their world was a death sentence. If he didn’t trust his brother so much he would have fought viciously to get away. The sensation was still disconcerting. Eventually only his brother’s hand soothing down his back helped calm his shaking before he was left mostly alone. How long he stayed kneeling there varied each time. It all depended on how bad his brother’s stress levels had gotten. It could be from an hour to most of the day and well into the night with occasional breaks for Rotten to eat or drink. Sometimes his body would be adjusted or moved to a new surface but always he stayed at his brother’s mercy.  
  
A cute porcelain doll for BBQ to keep on a shelf away from the brutality of the outside world. Rotten wished he could be that doll. He hated being out there. Pretending to enjoy the vicious acts of blood shed he had to commit to help keep himself and his brother safe. Every day a piece of him splintered. No wonder he almost lost his brother to the insanity of their world. He thanked whatever God abandoned them so long ago that they had each other. They never said it out loud but both knew that BBQ would have fallen down and Rotten would of lost himself to Dust Lust. In the end they both would have died by their own hand or by another’s.  
  
Where Rotten wanted to be treasured and treated as if he was cute, precious and irreplaceable, BBQ needed to dominate and worship his brother’s small form. Their need for each other almost a borderline obsession.  
  
If Rotten had to sit on this cushion and be stared at by his brother for countless hours, So be it. He would do anything for his big brother. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to whine and writhe for attention. His body craved the other’s touch. He wanted those big hands pulling at his bones. Sharp claws scraping down his back as he was spread wide. He knew BBQ was probably chuckling at him from his position on the couch. Grumbling Rotten adjusted himself again. As soon as the ring gag was off he was going to demand attention. What better way to prove to his brother he was alive and well then riding BBQ into oblivion? Settling down Rotten began to bide his time.


	15. Don't get between a snake and his meal-Swapfellcest  my lamia AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim really shouldn't tease Black so much. Not when the hungry little snake is wrapped around his dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are 15. Sounding | Object Insertion | 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr under the same name! NO MINORS

“Come on my little dragon~ aren’t you hungry”   
  
“MWEHISS!”  
  
Dark teasing laughter followed by angry rattling and vicious hissing.  A heavily scarred skeleton sat reclined on a fashionable but patched leather sofa. He wore a burnt orange sweater with unbuttoned pants pulled down over his engorged length. The dim light from the nearby lamp helped illuminate the second occupant of the room.   
  
On his lap was a being known commonly as Hybrids. Black was a specific breed known as Lamia and mated to the teasing skeleton above him. Slim, said skeleton, loved nothing more than to tease his little lover. Black had a horrible temper and would tantrum easily. Slim had kept him from snacking on junk all day so that during their evening feeding Black would be ravenous. Black took his main meal from Slim’s magic. The act was both pleasurable and bonding for them both. If it wasn’t for Slim being an ass of course.   
  
Black had done every trick in the book he knew. All the things Slim liked and felt good but Slim still refused to cum. Black wasn’t even horny anymore.  Alright yes, he was, but he was more hungry and angry then anything! Why was his mate being so stubborn? Just give him what he wants! Hissing, Black suckled harder at the tip, drinking down the little bit of fluid that trickled out. He was wrapped loosely around the other’s manhood. More focus on drinking then stimulating.  
  
“Hss now! Giiives!” Black demanded patting the head rapidly while glaring angrily at Slim. He shrieked angrily when Slim threw his head back howling in laughter. If Slim wouldn’t give it to him then Black would just have to get it himself! Rearing up Black shoved one of his arms down the hole the magic came from. Reaching as far as he could his arm was sucked in up to the shoulder. Slim howled from the sudden pain. Hands desperately trying to grab and pull at Black.   
  
NONE OF THIS!  
  
Black was hungry! Snarling viciously Black clamped his coils breath takingly tight. The flesh bulged slightly from the space between the rings of his tail. Clamping his teeth fiercely on the shaft he glared bloody murder. Slim forgot too often who was in charge around here!   
  
Body writhing at the pained pleasure he began to tense as he felt the cum rush up only to be cruelly stopped by the most effective cock ring. A very angry snake. Black’s thin arms were perfect for sliding inside his cock aided by his pre-cum. He scraped along the soft inner walls scooping out as much as he could to suck at his own hand happily. While he cleaned one hand of magic the other dove in to pull out more. Slim wasn’t sure if he was in Heaven or Hell. It hurt so good. Tiny claws scratching an itch inside him he didn’t know he even had. Soft silken scales undulating over sensitive flesh. The image of his little mate happily lapping at his own hands while humming gleefully was ecstasy for the eyes.  
  
Black was still unsatisfied. While he was still getting more of that delicious magic it wasn’t enough. What else could he use to drag the cum out? It didn’t even occur to him once that Slim was babbling at him to let go so he could cum. Slim was probably trying to trick him again. As soon as Black let go He would be teased all over again! Tail tip twitching angrily until the thought occurred to him. Of course! His tail! His gloriously versatile tail could slide in and scoop all that much needed sustenance out for Black to enjoy! Bracing himself over the tip of the phallus Black loosened his coils to bring his tail around.  
  
“FUCK YES!!”  
  
“Ghks!”   
  
As soon as he had unwrapped his tail Slim had orgasmed. A powerful blast of dark orange magic splattered across Blacks eyes and face. The force of it pushed him back, his hands sliding on the slick cock head. Choking on the sudden mouth full Black wobbled before falling off Slims lap and to the floor below. Shaking in shock and bewilderment he blinked owlishly around. What had just happened?  
  
Squealing as his tail tip was pinched, Black was dragged upward onto the couch. Slim was glowering at him evilly. Shaking, Black licked his mouth absentmindedly eating the magic still painted on his face.  
  
“I see you’re still hungry. Good. It’s my turn now.”


	16. How did you get here?!-Swapfell Toriel x Underswap Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was new and pure. He was hers to taint and seduce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are 16. | Pegging | 
> 
> First time writing any kind of Soriel or well Straight stuff?

Queen Toriel had no idea how this small speck of a skeleton kept getting into her private chambers. With his small quivering form laid bare before her begging she had no complaints about it either. The small blue skeleton appeared one day as she was undressing his high-pitched apologies as he covered his bright cyan face was adorable. Even cuter when she pinned him under her bare leg and demanded how he got in. He looked like a weak, soft version of the Queen’s guard captain.  
  
Summoning said Captain the multi verse theory was explained to her. It seems their worlds were brushing against each other and somehow this little Sans kept falling through and into her chambers. Truthfully, she began to enjoy his company. He was a breath of pure air in a rancid underground. Naming him blueberry after one of her favorite fruits, it became one of her favorite past times to make him look like his nickname. Toriel found joy in timing his arrivals while she undressed or committed some other lewd act. He was so adorable!  
  
It was frighteningly easy convincing him to join her in bed. His smooth bones under her paws felt glorious. Softer then the silk of her sheets or the petals of her garden, she found herself craving it. Rubbing herself against him as he stammered and tried so valiantly to hide his growing glow. Toriel found herself wanting more. Commanding her own Sans to tell her everything about skeleton monster anatomy she was intrigued to find out a certain tidbit. They could form any part they wished. As cute as the image of that slip of a skeleton barely higher then mid-thigh, humping away on top of her tickled her fancy. She had a better idea.  
  
Oh, how submissive he was. His magic swooning under hers so exquisitely.  She eased him in to everything of course. She was a very considerate lover. Such a small skittish morsel. How he quivered and mewled when she allowed him to play with her breast. He suckled at her like a babe in his mother’s arms. It became a way to relax for them. Him playing with her breast as she worked. So adorable when she would check up on him intermittingly. Asking how he was and he would sleepily grumble at her, tiny croons leaving his occupied mouth. He would snuggle deeper into her fur his face no longer visible, his mouth still softly working.  
  
During one of their cuddling sessions as she pets his supple bones she had slid a paw down past his sacrum and lightly fingered his pelvic inlet. The full body shudder and guttural groan was promising. He sputtered so cutely, apologizing as if he had displeased her! Working her thumb pad on his symphysis she praised the precious bundle. He was everything she could possibly want in a toy. So receptive and wanton. She began to push things further along.  
  
Petting became fingering. His body had summoned such a tiny cute pussy just for her. She was mindful of her claws when she first sunk her fingers between his quivering lips. His first orgasm left him crying and over sensitive. She ended their play time early that night. He was distraught at his bodies weakness and his inability to even return the favor. That didn’t last long. She taught the dear how to pleasure her. Soon he would burrow himself happily between his muscled thighs and eat her until she came, sighing happily.   
  
Toriel helped him explore every part of her body and his own. He learned how to form and touch his chubby little cock and his juicy bubbly little butt. She herself sampled both with tongue and hand. He was so receptive to her touches by the time she felt him ready.  
  
Adjusting her position kneeling over him she checked the straps on her hips and thighs. Blue was laying on his stomach his hips pushed higher by pillows. His pseudo flesh glistened from sweat as he gyrated against the air seeking more attention. His precious little flower was swollen and stretched lovingly by careful paws.  
  
“Are you ready dear one?” She asked as she spread lube liberally on the straps on’s shaft. Not one of her bigger ones but certainly big enough for the small skeleton’s first time. He was just too adorable for words! This precious trusting being was hers from now on.   
  
“YES *ahem* Yes Ma’am! Please I want it so badly” Even his tiny whines were perfect! He was peeking shyly over his shoulder at her cheeks flushed blue. His eyes always drew her in. Bright and expressive they always formed the tiniest of hearts just for her. How endearing.  
  
Planting small kisses on the back of his skull Toriel lined herself up. Rubbing the head of the shaft against slick lips she inched her hips forward. His moan as it began to split him open was high pitched. It carried in wavering tones until she bottomed out. Her fur lightly tickling his flesh. His inner walls struggled against the intrusion. Unsure if it wanted the fake cock deeper or push it out.  
  
All this was emotionally and mentally satisfying for Toriel. She felt no pleasure from the toy but seeing the little Sans come undone under her was all she needed. His little hips began to pump themselves on the toy. Soft wet sounds filling the room.  
  
“Please move. I want more, it feels so good inside me.”  
  
What a treasure he was!  
  
Flexing her hips she began a series of slow shallow thrust. He may be begging for it now but if she went to harshly for his first time he would certainly regret it later. Toriel had no desire to hurt him. Running her paws over the planes of his back she watched the bones tense and flex with each thrust of her hips. For a moment she wished she was male just so she could feel him from the inside. His cute little cunt wrapped tightly around her. Perhaps she would have something new for her Royal Scientist to do?  
  
“You are doing wonderfully dear. You took all of it just like I said you would be able to. Your little entrance stretched so wide around me. I can see your magic straining. Do you want me to stop?” She teased lightly, making the motion as if the pull out.  
  
“NO PLEASE! I want more inside!” he cried so desperately for her!  
  
“Then say it little Blue” there was one thing she had yet to get him to do for her comfortably. She wouldn’t give a single inch until he did. He wiggled fighting her iron like grip to try to push himself back on the toy. His struggles did little to aide him. Going limply, he pushed his head into the pillow muffling his words.  
  
“What was that dear?” wait for it.  
  
“PLEASE F-FUCK ME!” He wailed tossing his head back tears streaming down his pudgy round cheeks.  
  
That was all she needed. The pure little skeleton cursing when he hated it was ambrosia to her. Blanketing him with her body she pressed herself flush against his upraise buttocks. Rutting into him powerfully her tail tuft wagging in the air excitedly.  She was going to wreck him!   
  
His screams of rapture echoed loudly through the halls for hours.


	17. Costumes make me feel better-Horrorcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugar just wants to feel pretty even if he thinks he isnt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are 17. Costumes!

The house was silent for once. There was nothing to special about it either. Besides the fact that four magical skeletons resided in it. The original owners of the house were a small punny skeleton named Sans with his brother and lover Papyrus. Both were well liked in the neighborhood for their uniquely quirky personalities. Earlier this year, two new skeletons moved in with them. They looked very similar to Sans and Papyrus. The shorter of the two was the older brother nicknamed Blood. He had one bright glowing eye light the same shade as his name with a gaping hole in his skull. The second, named Sugar was just as sweet as his name suggested. He was a frail, polite wisp of a being. His bright and chirpy personality endearing him to any who knew him.  
  
 No one besides the original skeletons knew the truth about them. That they WERE a Sans and Papyrus, not that they looked like them. From a horrid world known as Horrortale they had come to this world by accident and stayed on purpose. There had been some…confusion…but most problems had been resolved. One of the largest being that Blood had finally confessed his feelings for his innocent brother at the insistence (read force) of Sans. Life was going peacefully for all the occupants. Things had settled, everyone was happy and loved.  
  
These were all thoughts lazily drifting through Blood’s head as he rested on the sofa between shifts. It was rare to have the house to himself. Silence never lasted long though. The door being pushed open didn’t rouse him much, whoever it was had the key so they were an occupant. Hearing Sugar’s breathless giggle did however bring him to full wakefulness. Peeking over the back of the couch he saw Sugar there holding several shopping bags. Sugar didn’t even notice Blood on the couch as he nearly bounced up the steps still giggling.  
  
What had made his brother so happy?  
  
Blood was sure he would find out soon enough. Sugar was horrible at keeping secrets. Snuggling back in to the cushions he lightly dozed off once more.   
  
  
  
Sugar on the other hand was hopping excitedly in his room over his purchases. His favorite store had a sale! All the pretty outfits he wanted but couldn’t get before, were in his budget now! He knew if he asked his brother for it, Blood would have bought them immediately but…Sugar was embarrassed. These outfits were really cute and somewhat looked more like costumes then clothes? Not that they weren’t clothes! Just that they weren’t like everyone else’s?   
  
Sugar blushed as he gazed at each arranged piece. He always had an infatuation with “costumes”. Outfits he could put on that made him feel bigger or better than he was. Since the famine of his old world, poor Sugar’s body had deteriorated greatly. His lithe bones becoming thin and off color, his once straight white teeth now crooked and stained, his once bright wide eyes now squinted and weak. Slowly they were being fixed though! He was eating healthy food now, all he could possibly want. Sugar now had small pink braces to help realign his teeth and pretty pink matching glasses for his eyes. He looked “cute” but he didn’t feel it.  
  
During his “research” of this new surface world he found something called Decora.  Those outfits were perfect! All the bright colors so different from the grey tinged world he came from. Cute accessories, and even things for his arms to cover and protect them! Finding out there was a store that specialized in the clothes nearby was perfect…seeing the prices was not. Not to be deterred Sugar saved up money and waited. Once the store had their traditional sale day he struck!  
  
He couldn’t wait any longer he had to try them on! But which one?  
  
Humming to himself thoughtfully Sugar would pick up one piece, turn it over a few times and either put it back or separate it. Once his outfit was decided he teased himself further by putting all the discarded options away neatly. It simply would not do to be messy.  
  
Turning back to his prize, Sugar stripped humming merrily. Bare boned he avoided looking at the mirror until his costume was on. He didn’t like looking at himself naked. His reflection made him sad.  
  
First came on a pair of white panties with rainbow colored lace around the edges. They fit awkwardly until Sugar concentrated to form his coral colored flesh. He sighed sadly at how gaunt the magical pseudo flesh looked. Blinking away sudden tears he endeavored.  Next came a white flowing layered skirt that floated in multi colored pleats around his thighs. He swished his hips a few times happily as it twirled around him. Pressing a hand over his mouth he jiggled in place before reaching for the shirt. It was short, stopping just under his breast and baring his stomach. It had really poofy short sleeves that had little rainbows painted on it. The shirt was the same pale white of the skirt. The rainbow motifs on both pieces helped the brighten it.  
  
Base outfit on! Time for the most important part of Decora! The accessories!  
  
Now for the gloves. They were striped in a pastel rainbow, finger less that stopped near his elbows. Stitched on the palm was a small “chibi” unicorn. It was so cute and pudgy! Attached to each wrist was a ribbon tied in a bow that ended in two small bells that jingled and chimed when he moved his hands. The stockings were matching pairs to the gloves and came to mid-thigh under the skirt. It unfortunately didn’t have the cute unicorn but did have the bell ribbons! Prancing in place Sugar laugh at the bells chiming merrily with him. Finally, was a tight head band. On the side was a large fake rose. Each petal colored differently and liberally coated in glitter. Shiny cloth streamers fanned from the base of the rose to frame the side of his face.  
  
Sugar turned to the mirror to gaze at himself. He looked so pretty! Everything was perfect except… he stared dejectedly down at his middle. The outfit showed his stomach. So drawn it seemed to bow inward. He whimpered in distress, why couldn’t he be pretty and happy? It suddenly occurred to him! He had bought one last piece that could possibly salvage his outfit! Skipping to the closet he picked it out. A light opalescent pink corset! Untying the strings, he fitted it neatly around his waist.  
  
Perfect! Now to retie it and he would be perfect!  
  
  
  
Blood woke to familiar grunts and whines above him. Lifting his head, he listened carefully, what was going on?  
  
“Nyeee-nyeee!!” That was Sugar? He sounded like he was in distress! Rushing off the couch Blood gathered his magic. Short cutting to his brother’s room, he was ready to defend him. Pausing he stared at the sight before him. Sugar was dressed colorfully and preciously in frilly clothes. Tears dotted his eyes as Sugar stared at him frozen in place. It seems he had someone managed to tangle his delicate hands in the strings of his outfit.   
  
Blood could feel his gathered magic rapidly descend to his pelvis.  Was he still dreaming?


	18. Wanton little prince- Fellby x Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just wanted his Daddy but that's bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are 18. Daddy | Leather | Masturbation
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr under the same name! NO MINORS

Soft panting can be heard from an open door. Inside a small scarred skeleton rut furiously against a dressed-up pillow. He had been at this for some time. It had taken him far too long to get his prize. Burying his face deeper into the pillow he inhaled the scent moaning. Heat, musk and expensive cologne. Secured tightly to the pillow was a heavy fur lined leather jacket. Like his own but much better quality. Black as night with white fur around the neck, chains that replaced buttons jangled with each push of hips. The supple leather feeling glorious as he maneuvered the sleeves to rub his bones like a lover would.  
  
He must be sick in the head. Fellby was like a father to them! When Red and Edge arrived in Snowdin young and weak they expected the scary fire elemental to kill them for easy XP. He didn’t expect them to be bundled up and fed. Given protection and home in exchange for assistance around the Monster’s Bar. Originally Red had thought that Fellby just wanted easy labor and would kick them out as soon as they became a nuisance, but watching Fellby burn his attackers to ashes through his newly cracked eye socket changed his mind. That night he had been held securely as he was healed and rocked. His affection began to bloom that day.  
  
Fellby taught them all they knew and supported them even when they moved out nearby and Edge joined the Royal Guard. Edge had blasted through the ranks for his skilled fighting and magic control. Fellby was a powerful and renowned warrior, his victories and brutality still mentioned in awed whispers to this day. Some fools had tried to fight him thinking he had gotten soft and their scorch marks were still etched into the bar walls as a warning. Red groaned gutturally at the danger aspect. He was truly a pervert. The other monster was like a father to them!  
  
Red moaned loudly his hips hitching at that thought.  
  
“Oooh Daddy…” He was sick. He had snuck into the fire elementals home while he was working and stole one of his jackets to get off. Surrounding himself in Fellby’s scent as he jerked his cock. Imagining the sleeves as strong arms wrapped around him, holding him firm to a strong torso.  The pillow being the planes of a muscled stomach for him to slide his dick across wetly. A smooth dark voice whispering encouragement to him. Shudders wracked his frame as glops of pre-cum dribbled down his shaft staining the pillow further.  
  
“Ah want it Uuh Please Hah” He strained from holding back his release. Groaning he threw himself down on the pillow. Biting it he wrapped his arms around it, his hips driving forward powerfully. He wanted it so bad. He wanted to come to the thought of his daddy under him. Daddy encouraging him to paint his chest in his cum. Daddy crooning sweet names at him, calling him his little prince- !  
  
“GAH! D-DADDY!” screaming out Red’s hips stuttered as he released all over the pillow and jacket. Tears fell down his face from his powerful orgasm as his body rattled at the force. Collapsing Red cried harder bunching the jacket in his hands. He would never get more then this would he? Sniffling he froze when he finally sensed the other presence in the room. Hollow eyelights scanned the room falling on the Monster leaning against his door frame.  
  
“So that’s why my jackets have smelled like cherries lately. Poor little Red how long have you been crying for me?”   
Oh, stars no…Fellby was going to hate him. He was going to look at him in disgust. He was going to leave them and he would be alone! NoNOnonono-  
  
“Shh breath baby boy. I’m not mad. I’m actually quite flattered that you feel this for me.” Hands cupped his face as thumbs brushed away his tears with a faint hiss of steam. Fellby wasn’t mad or disgusted at him? He was…flattered?  
  
Blushing Red looked up hopefully. Fellby was smiling at him. That same smile he and his brother were blessed with growing up. One only they were allowed to see. He smiled back reaching out as Daddy leaned down to kiss him.  
  



	19. Mixing of spices-classic fontcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this is why Sans is so tired for the rest of the day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are 19. Olfactophilia

Sans was determined. The usually laid-back snake was busy at work this morning. His Owner and Mate was in the shower giving Sans plenty of time to finish his morning ritual. Imbuing his scent into Papyrus’s scarf. Laying claim to his mate. His gorgeous, glorious, perfect mate.  
  
Why did Papyrus insist on washing his scarf so often? Darn his cleanliness! How was everyone supposed to know who the skeleton belonged to if he wasn’t covered in his scent? Huffing in exertion Sans rolled around the expanse of material.  Papyrus always smelled deliciously of cooking spices from work alongside his own natural sweetness. The scent was intoxicating to Sans who loved nothing more than to bury his head against white bones and sniff. The only thing that made his scent better was when it was covered in Sans’s own. Sans own scent of plants and tomatoes was perfect when on lithe bones.  
  
Sans was used to not having any control in his life until Papyrus adopted him. Now Sans had a voice and a purpose. He would be damned before he let someone try to take his Paps from him. Rutting his hips against the bunched fabric, Sans felt his Hemi-penis secrete more. Biting the scarf Sans growled in dominance. His marking would scream his claim to anyone with common sense and a nose. This was HIS mate, HIS owner, HIS world.  Rarely did Sans take control, much more likely to accept whatever his bigger mate wanted to give him. Body ready and willing, open and wanting.  
  
Scooting himself lengthwise across the cloth he dragged the tip of his phalluses leaving a dark trail.  Papyrus had a habit of biting and even sucking at his scarf in thought which meant he would be tasting Sans unknowingly. That image had him leaking globs of fluids, leaving puddles as he snaked his way around. Already Sans can feel himself flagging. No matter how many times he did this, Sans lacked energy. It was cold in the room and he was tired.  
  
Curling the fabric into a ball he began to twine himself around it. Completing the mating knot, Sans started to hump into a fold viciously. Snarling his hands formed claws to hold the wildly waving material in place. Almost there! Just a little more Sans and Papyrus will be yours all over again.  
  
“Hsss!” Arching his back Sans hissed loudly as he shot his cum into the scarf. Hips giving a few last twitches Sans slumped to catch his breath.  He felt drained of energy and magic. Dragging himself away he made sure to lay the scarf out like he found it before scooting to a nearby heating lamp.  Settling into a light doze he stayed unmoving as Papyrus came out of the shower soon after and began to dress. Humming gently when his name was said to show he was listening.  
  
“GOOD BYE DEAR! I WILL SEE YOU AFTER MY SHIFT AT THE RESTAURANT! LOVE YOU!” a quick peck to his skull along with a full body pet Papyrus left. Sans smiled deviously as he settled to nap, Papyrus had no clue~  
  
                                                                                     -  
  
Outside the house Papyrus blushed and pressed the scarf against his face. The damp spot pressed directly to his teeth as Papyrus gave it a soft suck. Sans had no idea that Papyrus favorite morning ritual was leaving the water on while he watched Sans work from a crack in the door. Seeing the lazy little noodle rut himself into exhaustion claiming Papyrus was just too cute.  Inhaling the sweet tang of Sans in his scarf along with the taste on his tongue, Papyrus started a new day.

 


	20. Darn these perverts!-Rottenberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bird on rabbit action?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Kinks are 20. Pet Play | Threesome (or more)

“Aaah! Slow Down You Horny Rabbit!” Rotten squawked indignantly flapping his small wings. Blue was pounding away at Rotten’s rear vigorously. Hips pistoning rapidly as Blue took his pleasure from Rotten’s flesh.   
  
Since theirs and the other Sanses magic went haywire gaining them animal characteristic and parts Blue had been insatiable. He had grown floppy bunny ears with a fluffy wiggling tail while Rotten formed back length wings and long tail feathers. Besides minor changes to their personalities there wasn’t much difference beyond the fact that it became a hazard to bend over anywhere near Blue. The randy little rabbit would hop at any chance to mate.   
  
Rotten had no idea that Blue was in the house when he began his morning stretches. Kneeling as he raised his wings over his head to stretch the muscles, he had gotten bowled over. Blue mewled and panted in his ear and hands roved over his body. A hot bulge pressed snuggly through the thin material of his pants. Rotten had shrieked demanding Blue to release him this instant. He had been stopped in his tracks when Blue zeroed in on his new erogenous zones. Panting breath ghosted over the base of his wings before a hot mouth sealed itself over it. Blue mouthed against his new flesh as a hand roughly grabbed the base of his tail. Jerking the tail base in a very familiar motion Rotten could feel his magic snap into place.   
  
Blue’s squeal of excitement his only warning before his pants were pulled down. Blue began to push in immediately. Rotten shrieked bucking as he was penetrated. Blue wasn’t nearly the size of BBQ but he was going in dry. As soon as Blue bottomed out, he retreated only to thrust back in again. Rotten was pissed this was happening so early and angry his body was betraying him by forming his hardness.  
  
“MWEEEEH ROTTEN SORRY! YOU LOOKED SO GOOD! I COULDN’T HELP MYSELF“ Blue whined pathetically against his acoustic meatus his tongue hanging out from widely grinning jaws. Rotten blushed at the debauched look on Blue’s face.   
  
“O-of Course! The Malevolent Rotten Is Perfect And No One Can Resist His Charm Unintentional Or Not!” Rotten gloated as he was plowed into. Arching his back for deeper penetration Rotten moaned as Blue continued to push into his ass and jerk his tail. So caught up in each other they didn’t notice their audience.  
  
“Looking good there bro” Blue hunched over Rotten protectively even as Rotten bristled his feathers in warning. Their brothers had been sitting on the couch watching them fuck the entire time. Both were lazily stroking themselves smirking at them. Their usually dark sockets glowing faintly with their magic.  
  
“Perverts! How long hav- BLUE WHAT ARE YOU DOING” Rotten had tried to stand up to yell at the Papyrus’s only for his upper half to be pinned forcibly to the ground. Turning his head Rotten gulped taking in Blue’s face.  
  
A vivid blush painted Rotten’s cheeks at the needy look being sent his way. Normally large eyelights were wider now. Taking up the entire socket was bright hearts surrounded by hazed magical glow. Blue’s rarely seen fangs were out as his long tongue hung from his jaws. Rotten could feel Blue getting bigger inside him from excitement. Looking wildly at his brother for help he was met with unsympathetic eyes as Blue began to pound into his round ass. Wailing Rotten clawed at the carpet from the sensation. Fucking voyeurs! Fucking Blue! Fucking magic!  
  
Perverts the lot of them! It was too early for this!  
  
“Damn all of you!”  
  
“Be a good pet Rotten. Let Blue finish and we will give you a delicious treat~”


	21. Don't take bets-SpicyBBQberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Blue let himself get dragged into this mess?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are 21. Double (Or more) Penetration | Shower/Bath
> 
> Blame Sinsius for this chapter. Love you dear

Blue whimpered softly as he was positioned on the bed. He was so tired already!  
  
Edge and Slim had a bet going on. Who could satisfy Blue better. Edge said he could since he had more energy and Blue was like him. Slim said he could because Blue was a Sans and Slim knew every inch of Black’s body.  
  
Blue wasn’t even sure why he agreed! Usually he stayed away from the bet battles the others somehow always got into to. He and his brother were in open relationship. Stretch would always be his number one but it was fun dating the other Papyri and Sanses to! Just…they argued too much. Papyrus and he usually stayed back while the other skeletons would have their “Dick measuring contest” (LEWD) as Stretch would call it. Papyrus would be so disappointed in him when he found out (and he will, skeletons were horrible at keeping secrets) about Blue succumbing.  
  
Not that Blue was complaining! Edge and Slim were incredible lovers on their own! Putting them together was too much though. Blue wasn’t sure how much more he could take. They had taken turns kissing him while they stripped his clothes off. One moment he was in the living room agreeing to this insanity and the next he was naked on a bed being fondled from both sides. Edge had masterfully sculpted Blue’s magic to form his pseudo flesh. Large round breast heaved with each of his shaky breaths as they coalesced with his pudgy tummy and thighs. Slim had coaxed him to form his front and back entrance. That told him exactly what they planned.  
  
While skeletons could form a penis, vagina, and butt, they had preferences to what they made and what they liked. Slim and Stretch were notorious for loving a good round ass. Blue couldn’t count the amount of times one of them had dived between his cheeks to taste him or spread him wide around their thick girths. He and Black had a healthy trepidation over wearing shorts anywhere near their brothers. It was a guarantee they would be grabbed, bodies fucked into exhaustion.  
  
Edge himself preferred pussy. His cock seemed to be formed to penetrate and stimulate the inside of a vagina perfectly. Soft fleshy spikes along the underside along with several piercings would drag on inner walls deliciously. Every thrust inside was followed by the additions dragging across nerves as he pulled out. He wasn’t as long as the other Papyri but he was so incredibly thick.  
  
Having them both sounded wonderful in theory but overwhelming in practice.  
  
Both had such long and elegant hands. Nicked from a hard life they caught and dragged roughly on his own smooth bones. Fanged mouths bit and suckled his cervical vertebrae as they fondled and pawed at his body. Blue had tried to reciprocate as any good lover should. They had chuckled while tying his hands firmly behind his back. It wouldn’t be a fair competition on which Papyri was a better lover if he kept distracting them. Fully at their mercy he was arranged as they saw fit.  
  
Over his head they sniped and harassed each other. Mocking each other’s techniques even as Blue was brought to the brink of completion repeatedly but never allowed to cum.  His slick had long since over flowed from his entrances. His glistening thighs were soaked in his juices. He was sure the bed under him was worse. They hadn’t even touched his nether regions yet.  
  
Slim was softer then Edge was. Where Edge would use his sharpened finger tips to scratch at the soft spots between his bones. Slim would pad his palms with magic, sliding them over his bones like a tingling massage. His flesh was stroked to sensitivity. Their magic sparking against each other deliciously.  
  
As active as he was Blue always had a pudge. He had been ashamed of it thinking himself unsightly. Being shown love and appreciation by the Papyri and seeing that the other Sanses (even Black!) had pudge like him, made him feel better about himself. Moments like this where it was being lovingly kissed and handled helped boost his confidence.  
  
Edge would chase physical pleasure, throwing his partner into over stimulation and mindless arousal. Slim would excite the body and mind. Did Black have self-deprecating thoughts like he did? Is that why Slim seemed to find his weak spots and pleasure them so easily? Did Edge clear your mind with pleasure because Red thought to much?  
  
Before Blue could keep down those lines of thought he jolted screaming.  
  
“LOOKS LIKE WE AREN’T DOING A GOOD JOB IF YOU HAVE TIME TO DRIFT OFF BLUEBERRY” Edge said while pulling his teeth from their sunken in position on Blue’s shoulder. Slim chuckled from where his teeth worried at Blue’s chubby flesh. They both had the idea to bite at him to gain his attention.  
  
“That’s so rude Blue bunny. Are we boring you” Slim’s dark smooth voice was so different from Edge’s loud commanding tone. Both caused shivers to run down his spine. They were so over whelming.  
  
“I’m Sorry. I Didn’t Mean To Be Rude” Blue whined sniffling. “Everything Just Felt So Good” He couldn’t stop his hips shaking in a silent plea. Maybe they would have mercy on him?  
  
“So cute. You sound just like M’lord when I have him under me, begging for cock. Is that what you want?”  
  
“HOW CRUDE. IF THAT IS YOUR DIRTY TALK THEN YOU MIGHT AS WELL FORFEIT NOW AND SAVE TIME!” Edge sneered over Blue’s head. Oh no, this could be bad. If they start making more bets he would never get to cum. Looking up ready to beg Blue froze. Edge was staring at him smirking.  
  
“THIS IS HOW IT IS DONE” Edge’s hands came up, cupping the side of Blue’s face. “ _ **What do you want Sans? Is your body begging to be filled?”** Edge rested his erect manhood against Blue'a belly and chest **“Is this what you want pet? I want to give it to you. I want to stretch your cute little pussy around my cock. Make you mine. Mark you from the inside out. Can I? Beg me pet**_.” Hot breath against his skull as hands pinched and rolled his nipples. Lifting his breast with the force. “ ** _Beg me for my cock_** ”  
  
“Fuck Edge I might start begging for it” Slim chuckled grinding himself against Blue’s back suggestively.  
  
“AS IF I WOULD LOWER MYSELF” They were going to argue again!  
  
‘ _Quick_ ’ Blue thought ‘ _Or you will be here all night_!’ Bracing himself Blue shoved his hips back against Slim slotting his cock between bubbly cheeks while Leaning forward and engulfing Edge’s cock. Firmly sucking the length, he wrapped his tongue around it, coating the phallus with as much saliva as he could. They were sputtering above him startled. Planting one knee firmly he used his other leg to hook Slim in place. Blindly he rubbed the sienna colored cock against his core, spreading his slick. Feeling their hands on him he shook them off. Pulling back Blue huffed and glared at their startled faces.  
  
“You Made A Bet On Who Would Be The Better Lover Right? You Wanted to See Who Could Fuck Me Best Between You Both Right?” Growling Blue looked between them making eye contact. Spreading his legs, he demanded loudly “THEN FUCK ME”  
  
Blue screamed as he was bodily lifted. Hands on his hips and thighs holding him in place as hot thick cocks were aligned to his greedy holes. He was so wet they slid in with little resistance. Body tensing at the intrusions Blue screamed at the dual sensations.  
  
Edge cock was so thick inside him. Stretching him unrepentantly as squishy spikes caught on his inner lips and barbell piercings knocked at his clit. Slim’s own piercings rubbed and hooked at his tight ring. Pulling at his inner walls with each stroke. He could see their combined glow through his stomach. He was helpless between them. They supported his body weight completely. His sock clad feet dangled uselessly in the air, his toes pointed from the pleasure.  
  
Resting his head back against Slim’s chest, Blue succumb to the pleasure. It felt so good to be spread this wide. His body used so deliciously. Blue loved sex so much! Why shouldn’t he enjoy it with those he loved? It felt so good!  
  
“Fuck me, pleaaase aaah-haa more!” Maybe he was a “lewdberry” as Red like to call him. Pushing the back of his skull against Slim’s sternum, Blue arched his back. This pushed his bouncing breast outward.  
Blue shrieked flailing when one of the hands supporting his legs let go. Toes now scraping the bed cover. A wide palmed hand settled roughly on one of his breast. Roughly his breast was rolled masterfully, little bud captured between fingers. Moans turning into high pitched yelps as a mouth descended on his unoccupied breast.  
  
Shakily looking down he was met with Edge looking at him mirthfully. His mouth was on his breast. Tongue coiled around the mound teasingly as he suckled. Blue groaned in frustration that he couldn’t move his arms still. They had him trapped as they played his body like an instrument. Blue whined struggling at the pleasure. He could do nothing but hang there limply as they pleasured him.  
  
He was so close to cumming. They knew it to. They chuckled feeling his body tightening around them.  
  
“Close baby blue? I think so~ Your tight little ass feels heavenly. I can barely pull out with the way your suckling me down” Slim’s thrust were shallow now. Hips stuttering in their rhythm.  
  
“OFCOURSE HE IS. HIS HUNGRY PUSSY IS BEGGING FOR ME TO FILL IT. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? US TO CUM INSIDE YOUR GREEDY BODY” Edge was growling now. His hips were grinding fiercely against Blue’s. Pressed so deeply to the hilt that bones rubbed almost painfully against Blue’s swollen clit.  
  
Sobbing Blue shook his head, free leg kicking out to wrap around Edge for stability.  
  
“Yes! Oh please yes! C-cum inside my pussy pl-ease! I’m so empty—Uuugh! AAAH!” Screaming Blue felt his body convulse beyond his control. He was Cumming so hard it hurt! Wailing harder as he was crushed between his dominant lovers. So much cream was spilled into him. His stomach turning opaque. Their snarls of completion vibrating around him. Coughing softly his voice cracked as he cried from over stimulation.  
  
He could feel them talking but none of the words made sense. All Blue could hear was static. Colors blurred as he was moved. His body being lowered into water snapped him awake somewhat. He could see both lovers smiling at him gently. They had finally untied his arms. Blue was lying in a tub as warm water filled it slowly. Edge and Slim worked in tandem cleaning his bones and massaging away his aches. Occasionally they would smirk at one another rubbing his bloated stomach.  
  
Blue tried to say something but found he lacked any energy. His voice coming out a scratchy groan.  
  
“REST BLUE. WE WILL HANDLE EVERYTHING. WE HAVE DECIDED TO BE MAGNANIMOUS AND DECLARE THIS ROUND A TIE.”  
  
“Yea we will try harder next time” Eyes widening at their devilish smirks, Blue didn’t know if he was excited or terrified. He shuddered as cum drippled slowly out of him dispersing in the water. How did they talk him into this?!  
  
                                                                              ~  
  
Stretch short cut into his room yawning. Since Edge wasn’t home to nag, Stretch has gone over and fucked Red in the Edgy skeletons bed. Heh he was gonna come home to a naked brother fucked to unconsciousness on a destroyed cum covered bed.  
  
Throwing himself on his bed face first Stretch flailed when he hit something wet. Sitting up Stretch turning on his phones flashlight to look below him. Dark red, deep orange, and bright blue stains were all over his bed and now on his clothes.  
  
THOSE FUCKERS HAD SEX ON HIS BED! WITH HIS BROTHER?!


	22. Game night at their house-Rotten sucking off the 4 main AUs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was nice. A pillow to sit on, the lights were low, and cocks jabbing at him for attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are 22. Glory hole | Collaring |

Rotten moaned whoreishly struggling against his binds. It was their night to entertain the other skeletons. Brot-Master led Rotten to a black box with round holes cut into the walls. Rotten had whined excitedly upon recognizing it. He was going to eat so much tonight!  
  
Rotten purred as brother primed him. Fingers pushing in and out of his body, stretching his little cunt for an imposing vibrator bought especially for tonight. Rotten mewed as brother coaxed it into him. The knobs along the side felt so good as they rubbed against his inner walls. Straps secured the vibrator inside him. Wiggling happily Rotten made to crawl into the box when Master stopped him tutting. He received a swat to his butt for interrupting Master’s preparations. Mewing in submission as a Collar was clipped tightly around his neck. He loved his collar! Waiting patiently as Master circled behind him Rotten couldn’t help whining sadly when his arms were tied firmly behind his back. That meant he wasn’t allowed to play with himself tonight. His only pleasure being the toy inside him and whatever vibrations Master gave him.  
  
Finally led into the box Rotten settled himself comfortably on a provided cushion as Master clipped the collar to a leash dangling from the ceiling. Rotten chirped happily as Master closed the door of the box leaving him mostly in the dark. Light streaming in from the holes. Rotten stayed in place like a good pet even when he heard the others arrive.   
  
Hours passed with Rotten shifting occasionally to stay comfortable. He heard as the others laughed and had a good time. Sometime Master would tease him by turning on the vibrator. He could hear them chuckling during it. They must all know what was going on. Hearing the TV shut off Rotten perked up. Was it time? Could he play now?  
  
A knock on the roof of his box caused Rotten to moan as the first Cock slid in. Bright eed with a piercing at the tip. Surging forward he choked loudly when his collar pulled taunt. Grunting in effort Rotten stuck his tongue out, the tip just a hairs breadth from touching the engorged head. Loud laughter sounded above him. They were teasing him again! Pulling back to breath Rotten settled himself down staring ravenously at the tempting cock. Waiting until he heard chains clicking above him. His leash lengthened as more links were fed into the box. Finally!  
  
Pushing himself against the wall of the box he swallowed the slick phallus down to the base. His teeth rubbed awkwardly against the wall as he worked frantically. clenching his throat eagerly, he pulled back to suckle the head before diving back down. Quickly he worked up a rhythm.  Bobbing his head, he worshipped the other. Already he could feel it dripping liberally in his mouth. The thick spicy pre -cum slid down his throat with every swallow. Another knock directly above him, a warning. Humming around the engorged flesh he gulped it back down to the base. Cum gushed into him like a torrent. Swallowing it all Rotten pulled back panting harshly. Groans and muffled words above him.  
  
A knock behind him had Rotten turning to see his next meal. This time a long bright orange phallus presented itself. Shivering as the vibrator in him notched higher, Rotten shuffled over impatiently. He wanted more cock, more cum! Licking along the sides of the cock he moaned at the taste. So sweet. Giving wet kisses all over the proffered flesh. Moving to take down the head he jumped when the owner gave a loud moan. He hadn’t touched him?  
  
Seeing the cock in front of him jerk back and forth Rotten craned his head to peek around it. He could see a dark wine-red glow. Someone was fucking his meal! Moaning at the image of the sweeter Papyrus being fucked by the angrier edgy version of him while being orally pleasured caused Rotten to shudder through a small orgasm. Suckling down the cock midway he focused on coiling his tongue around it. The other’s motions did the movement for him. The cock was pushed in and out of his mouth to the dominant skeletons thrust.   
  
The motions soon escalated. Panting around rigid flesh Rotten gurgled a moan as it pulsed. Bright orange cum splashing on his tongue. Closing his mouth around the head he suckled it to make sure he got it all. Pulling off he swallowed slowly watching as the cock withdrew. Peeking through the hole Rotten blushed moaning. Papyrus was being pulled to the couch still impaled on Edge.   
  
Shrieking loudly when a bright blue cock blocked his view only for it to shove deeply into his eye socket. Going limp at the painful pleasure Rotten slumped over. Tongue lolling out of his mouth still dripping orange fluids. Rapid pumping motions dragged the chubby cock along his eye socket. The magic that made up his inner workings shifting around the intrusion. Stars he both hated and loved when his eyes were fucked. His mind felt so foggy afterward from pleasure. The intent from the magic made flesh transferring into him. All he could do was moan brokenly as high-pitched moans squeaked above him. Too soon the little cock jumped and spasmed. Filling his skull with sparkling blue magic. It withdrew with a wet ‘ _squelch_ ’. Rotten swayed upright again. Licking at the tear like streams flowing from his eye.  
  
The vibrator whirled inside him harshly suddenly. Screaming Rotten arched his back as he came violently. Panting Rotten whined. He was getting tired. Two new glows caught his eyes. One of the glory holes were pierced side by side. A long orange cock was pressed against a shorter deep blue one. Whining Rotten stayed in place. Two quick bursts of motion inside his gushing pussy reminded him of Master’s orders. He wasn’t allowed to rest until everyone was done.  
  
Laboriously dragging himself over Rotten opened his mouth as widely as he could. Cheeks bulging out at the strain. They mercifully sense his exhaustion. Taking turns, they withdrew and thrust in. Sucking as best he could around his mouthful, Rotten felt drool leaking liberally from his mouth. The wet ‘schlucks’ almost calming. The vibrator inside him was at a constant low setting. Pleasurable still but more massaging than anything else. The blowjob was like the cocks in his mouth owner’s. Slow and lethargic. They even came lazily. The cum dribbling slowly along his tongue. The tangy sweetness mixing. Letting it slide down his throat, Rotten pulled away.   
  
He was thankful when the holes were covered and the vibrator turned off. Master was going to let him rest for now. Slumping back on his cushion, Rotten yawned widely his jaw crackling from over use. He drifted off slowly. Moans and cries leaking through the walls. He loved these nights. Where he didn’t have to pretend. Master could take control over him so Rotten could rest. Causing pleasure instead of fear. His soul glowed warmly. It felt good to be himself again.


	23. I feel pretty!-Horrorcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Sugar shouldn't hate himself so much? Someone loves him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are 23. Corset | Against a wall.  
> This is continuation from day 17

Blood took in the glory before him. His perfectly precious little brother all dressed up like a doll. Glove covered wrist tied deliciously against his chest. Bones trembling as he sniffled staring at Blood in frustrated embarrassment.   
  
“Need a hand there, bro?” Blood asked licking escaping drool from the corner of his mouth. “You uh…look pretty tangled up. Pretty being the word to “he couldn’t stop his eyes from raking over his brother’s form.  
  
Sugar’s blush was beyond coral now. Flashing a bright pink, he looked away, shaking knees bowed inward. He tried to use his hands to cover himself a bit but gave up when the restricting strings hurt his hands. He had wanted his brother to see him in his new outfit true. This was not how it was supposed to go at all. Tears beaded at his eyes as he looked down sniffling. Why did he even try?  
  
Hands entered his line of vision as thumbs lightly brushed away his tears. He was gently shushed as his big brother drew him close in his arms. Arms encircled him as he was rocked back and forth gently.  
  
“Don’t cry bro. No need to be embarrassed or strung up.” He would have gotten angry at the pun if he wasn’t so drained. “You look great but uh mind explaining to me what ya wearing while I help ya?” Sugar was gently turned around to face the nearby wall as Blood worked at the corset knots.  
  
Sugar wracked his brain (though he technically lacked one) for an excuse on what he was wearing. How could he possibly explain to his brother the self-disgust he was feeling? Shuddering Sugar slumped and decided to tell the truth. His brother always knew when he was lying anyway.   
  
Breathing deeply, he started from the beginning. How he hated remembering the “Before”. Before their world went horribly wrong. How seeing Sans and Papyrus hurt him down to his soul. They could have been like that right? Healthy and whole? Sugar explained what decora was. How he considered it a costume. That it made him feel pretty and hid his ugliness. At that he confessed how hideous he felt. That no matter if he was healing from the starvation, the damage it left behind being fixed.  That seeing his reflection made him want to break things. He WAS the Great Papyrus now he is just…this. Frail, weak, wretched. Broken.  
  
Realizing while he was talking his hands had been untangled, Sugar began to bite at them. He was afraid to turn around and look at his brother. Would he be mad? Would he yell? Gasping as a hand planted itself between his shoulder blades Sugar was pushed forward. Hands slapping at the wall to catch himself Sugar squeaked when the loose corset strings were pulled taunt. Turning to look over his shoulder, Sugar gulped loudly at Blood’s face.  
  
He looked monstrous. Magic leaked like mist from his remaining eye light. His mouth was parted, fangs gleaming as his chest rumbled in a growl. Struggling at bit in his tight prison Sugar whined in fear. Blood would never hurt him but he looked so scary.   
  
“Don’t yer EVER say that again. No one talks bad about my bro, not even my bro!” Blood draped himself over Sugars back. He ground his erection against the swell of Sugar’s buttocks. “Do ya feel that? That’s what you do to me. Yer fucking perfect Sugar. Aint no one in this world better then you. I love ya so much. I would starve every day for the rest of my miserable life if it meant you would be happy. Yer so beautiful. Your body shows you are a survivor bro.” Throughout his speech Sugar cried harder pressed against the wall. His brother’s words were so full of love. How could he not believe him? Blood would never lie to him. Still feeling his hard length pressed against his rump, Sugar reached around to lift his skirt.  
  
“Show me brother? Please?” grinding himself back against his brother. Blood’s manhood rubbing against his damp panties. Bracing against one hand on the wall he used the other to move his underwear to the side, showing off his moist puffy flower. Feeling the corset loosen for just a moment as Blood pulled his pants down, Sugar mewed when his brother’s dick started to press insistently at his opening. Hands began to press into him to stretch his core until Sugar canted his hips away.  
  
Um Nyeh brother maybe…maybe don’t stretch me? I…want to feel everything. I can handle it.” He couldn’t believe he said that but he wanted to KNOW his body could handle the rough treatment. He was safe. Blood would NEVER hurt him. Blood groaned gutturally above him before hands fumbled on his back pulling the corset strings tight. His phallus returned to its beginning position and began to press in. They both whimpered at the sensation for different reasons.  
  
Releasing his underwear when Blood’s pelvis settled against his own, Sugar widened his stand holding on to the wall. Sugar shrieked as Blood began to pound in to him.  
  
“Yer so perfect like this Paps. I am blessed to have ya. Do ya understand? Fucking blessed! There is no one like you. In all the universes, in all our forms, it will always be you I love. Your bones are thin but they are soft, and unscarred.” Blood roved his hands over Sugars shaking arms to his shoulders. His bones are smoothed offer reverently. “I love your smile Sugar. It is pure and happy. Happy! Can ya believe that? We can be happy again. And if your teeth are a little crooked well, I think it makes your smiles just as unique. Don’t get me started on yer eyes! I can get lost in them forever.” Sugar panted open mouthed. The words and pleasure a heady mix. Blood’s vigorous thrust were slowly but surely pushing him closer to the wall.  
  
Soon Sugar was pressed flat against the wall. Hands stuck against his chest and Blood leaned into him fully. The bells on his gloves and stockings tinkling madly at their violent movements. Out of the corner of his eye Sugar could see their reflection. Blood draped against his back. His mouth moving as he kept praising Sugar. Uttering how much he loved him for always. Sugar’s outfit rumpled from their rutting. What caught his attention the most was his face.  
  
His glasses askew over his cheeks magnifying his bright pink blush. Teeth drawn upward beaming. He didn’t look like who he was “Before”. Or even like Papyrus. He looked like Sugar and he was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a bit disappointed in this chapter. I wrote it out of force when I was at the height of my fever in a desperate attempt to stay ahead. It didn't work. I dropped form 5 days ahead to two.


	24. Another perfect trap by the MAGNIFICENT BLUE!-Swapcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is your brother blind to your advances? Make him see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are 24. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism | Fisting (mentioned/imagined)

Blue teased the honey colored dildo between his lips. Pushing it in intermittingly he had been teasing himself deliberately.  Edging himself for almost an hour. Rocking his body to each motion of his hands. He was beyond excited. Soon Stretch would come home and see his “innocent” little brother fucking himself on a massive dildo the exact shade of his magic.  
  
The dildo wasn’t anything special beyond its size and color. Getting it made the exact hue of his brother’s magic was a bit tricky, but when he got it from the store it was exactly what he needed. The dildo was the length of his forearm and hand. It felt like he was being fisted every time he shoved it into his pussy. His body being pulled inside out in a painfully delicious way. He imagined it WAS his brothers hand or cock. The sheer girth spreading his lips wide. His stomach bulging almost grotesquely. Blue had spent hours for days getting himself used to it. Now he could take it _almost_ comfortably. It was perfect for his plans.  
  
Any moment now Stretch would come home. When he arrived, Blue wouldn’t reply to his calls, he would come to investigate. To find Blue sitting on his bed fucking himself screaming Stretch’s name on a replica of Stretch’s cock. It had taken forever to catch his brother during a wet dream. As soon as he heard the sleepy moans, Blue had snuck in and measured the twitching length. His pussy formed with a humiliatingly loud crack at the sight, Blue had spent the rest of the night masturbating. Screaming into his scarf.  
  
Stretch always treated Blue like a child. He was an adult damnit! He had NEEDS! He wanted his big brother to fuck his slutty pussy! If Stretch wanted to be delusional and ignore all of Blue’s flirting then it was time to break his fantasy.  
  
Hearing the front door open, Blue smiled gleefully. Pinning the dildo face up on the bed, Blue straddled it. Fitting it neatly between his swollen lips, at his twitching entrance. Blue began to moan loudly.  
  
“OH PAPY FUCK ME HARDER!! MAKE ME SCREAM!” Sticking his tongue out lewdly Blue kept an eye on the door. He waited for his door to open slightly. As soon as it did Blue slammed himself down onto the fake dick. Taking it fully until his stomach bulged outward.  
  
Hearing the shocked gasp made Blue squirt more of his juices over the bed and toy. Impaling himself he rode it squealing happily. Grinding his hips with each downward thrust.  
  
“WOWIE PAPY YOUR’RE SO BIG INSIDE MY LITTLE CUNT. ITS LIKE YOUR WHOLE ARM IS INSIDE ME. I LOVE HOW BIG YOUR COCK IS AND HOW IT STIRS ME UP INSIDE.” Rubbing circles around his clit with his index and middle finger Blue kept an eye at the door. He could just barely see Stretch’s orange hoodie and shocked eye socket.  
  
“OH BROTHER. WHY ARENT YOU HERE? THIS TOY IS A CHEAP IMMITATION OF YOU. I WANT TO CUM AROUND YOUR COCK. I WANT YOUR HOT STICKY LOVE PAINTING MY INSIDES. WHY DON’T YOU SEE HOW MUCH I NEED YOU? HOW MUCH MY BODY SCREAMS FOR YOU?” Arching his back sobbing, Blue came around the stiff false shaft. His slick ran down his thighs in rivulets. Falling forward Blue rocked his shaking hips a last few times.  
  
“Bro?”  
  
Peeking upward Blue saw the door now wide open. Stretch was standing in the archway, body heaving with each lungful of air. He looked like a man starved. His cock was in his hand, dribbling cum thickly down its length. Blue mewed pleadingly reaching out for the taller skeleton. Stretch met him half way.  
  
                                                                                          ~  
  
Stretch whistled softly making his way home. He was a little surprised that Blue hadn’t come to visit him at his post. Maybe he had a new recipe to try and he was so excited he went straight home? Leisurely opening the door Stretch yawned. Closing it behind him with a casual kick Stretch looked around. He didn’t see Blue anywhere. His little heeled boots were by the door, stacked neatly as always, so he had to be in the house somewhere.  
  
“Bro where are you?” Pausing to listen he heard faint noises from upstairs. Making his way up leisurely Stretch paused. That sounded like…moaning? Taking the steps two at a time he ran thinking Blue was hurt. Stretch nearly gave himself whiplash when his mind finally comprehended the noise was actually words.  
  
Blue was screaming Stretch’s name? Blue was…BEGGING STRETCH TO COME FUCK HIM? Opening the door to peek through slightly Stretch was left gasping at what he saw. There was his tiny brother bouncing on a much to large dildo. His jaw dropped further when he realized the color of it. You don’t see your own magic every day to not recognize it immediately.  
  
Seeing that petite body shake and expand with each thrust. Chubby little tummy force filled with each downward slam. His magic reacted instantly dropping low into his pelvis cradle. His overly baggy pants visibly tented by swollen length.  
  
“Fuck baby bro…what the fuck” Stretch whispered pawing at his crotch. Was his brother always this slutty? This thirsty? Pulling his cock out Stretch found himself unable to look away from something he had only imagined. Yea, he always noticed when his brother hit on him. But he thought Blue was just practicing the moves written on his dating manual. Not once did he think his feelings were mutual. How could someone as incredible as his little brother want him? Now he knew how serious Blue really was.  
  
Watching Blue destroy himself while imagining it was Stretch doing the depraved lascivious act. Listening to Blue’s voice break as he begged, wetly sobbing for Stretch. Confessed his love for Stretch. His insatiable yearning for the other. He watched as Blue came wailing in ecstasy before slumping over on the bed.  
  
How long had he imagined this? How long had he wanted to be more than a big brother to Blue? There was only one thing he could do now. Maybe he was being selfish, but he could never deny the small skeleton anything. Pushing the door the rest of the way open, Stretch stepped forward.  
  
  
  



	25. Go the Fuck to sleep-Classic fontcest/platonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember don't let your brothers stay up to late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are 25. Suspension | Smiles/Laughter

The room was sparsely lit. Soft music crooned from the nearby computer. Mumbled words and occasional creaks the only other sounds in the room. The room was clean if a bit cluttered. A red racecar bed was pressed against one wall across from a table with strategically placed action figures. A large pirate flag and computer desk the other decorations. At the center of the room was something that did not math with the rest.  
  
Hanging from a hook on the ceiling was a unique “swing”. A long-limbed skeleton rested comfortably in its hold. They wore an adorable dark orange pajama set with stylized bones littered over the fabric. Besides the soft cloth caressing modelesque bones there were rings and straps. The skeleton was tied securely to the black swing. His limbs held loosely but firmly at his sides. An overstuffed pillow was fit snuggly under his head with a fluffy blanket tucked around his body. The blanket was old in appearance, barely covering the upper torso of the suspended skeleton.  
  
Despite his precarious position the Skeleton looked at peace. He was limp in the odd cradle. A soft smile adorned his face as his tiny twitches caused the swing to sway from side to side.  
  
He is known simply as Papyrus. Possibly the most energetic being in the entire underground.  Sadly, was he rarely able to bring himself to lay still long enough to sleep. Clearing his mind long enough to achieve sleep the main factor. Thankfully his dear brother Sans had thought up a solution.  
  
Every night Sans would read to Papyrus a bed time story, even if he sparsely slept. Papyrus would lay in bed all night, thinking. Thoughts about the day, things he had to do, things he wanted to do. Not once would his eyes fall close. He would shift and kick around his bed. Pillows would be tossed, blankets thrown. Occasionally he would pace around his room or if he could not contain himself he would clean. Sans was thankfully a deep sleeper, the lucky dog, and would not be disturbed. He would just wake in the morning to a sparkling home and a peppy sibling.  
  
Sans noticed changes in Papyrus. The usually happy and accommodating skeleton had become almost waspish. Snapping randomly with spontaneous mood swings. Papyrus had been unable to even stay in bed for the past month. He had so much on his mind. What if a human fell while he was sleeping? What if he missed his chance at joining the royal guard? Thoughts like these kept him tense and agitated. Sans had enough when Papyrus had nearly bitten his head off over a small pun.  
  
It was time to **force** his brother to relax.  
  
This wasn’t something he had to do often, but  was something he had done before. While Papyrus was off on one of his self-appointed duties, Sans prepared everything. Contacting Undyne that he and Papyrus would not be at work for the next three days was simple. She already knew about Papyrus insomnia bouts.  
  
Setting up a soothing playlist on Papyrus’s computer was the easy part. Assembling the swing and straps took more effort. It had to be suspended securely. He would not risk the hooks coming loose or a strap snapping. After he had tested it himself, by taking a nap in it of course, Sans waited.  
  
When he heard the front door open, he had gone down as if nothing was wrong. They spent the later afternoon as they would normally. When it was time for bed Sans had followed Papyrus up as he normally would. Papyrus had paused in his open door before Sans pushed him the rest of the way through.  
  
Ignoring Papyrus’s whines of protest until he had begun to raise his voice louder than his usual. Turning Papyrus soul blue, Sans ignored all attempts at argument as he buckled him in. Clicking the music on when he passed the computer. Sans rummaged through the closet before finding his prize neatly packed in a box.  
  
Papyrus baby blanket.  
  
Rubbing it on his cheek Sans couldn’t help but smile. He had saved every spare G to buy this for his little brother. Something just for him. No one else had used it or thrown it away to be salvaged. Walking back to his struggling brother Sans paused in front of him holding up the blanket.  
  
Papyrus had halted his struggles staring at him, taking him in. His most beloved brother stared at him pleadingly holding out Papyrus most precious item. Sniffling Papyrus went limp in his restraints. Sans always knew what Papyrus needed even before he did. Wiggling himself comfortably he smiled and thanked Sans when the blanket was wrapped around his chest.  
  
Humming to himself happily as Sans began to read his favorite book ‘Peek a Boo with Fluffy Bunny’. Slowly Papyrus began to drift off. It felt like he was in a fully body hug. Warm with his brother nearby watching over him. Papyrus couldn’t help but smile even as he fell asleep.  
  
Sans watched over Papyrus the whole night. Not once did either of them stop smiling.


	26. Chub Appreciation-Fellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You CAN'T fat shame Red. He is made of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are 26. Mirror Sex | Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose

Merry whistles echoed out of a slightly ajar door. Inside was a disgusting mess of clothes, discarded mustard bottles, and a chubby skeleton from which the music originated from.   
  
The skeleton was simply known as Red to his friends and family. He was in a rocking good mood. He had splurged on himself today and bought something he had wanted for a long time. Red had commissioned a pair of black stockings with frills and lace.  
  
Summoning his full ecto form Red cackled quietly to himself. Damn he was one fine bitch. Round plush flesh formed over his scarred bones. Full breast that jiggled freely as he laughed. A pudgy tummy that pulled his matching underwear taunt went down to form thick thighs and calves. His ass was the last to form. Straining the underwear to its limit, the chubby cheeks swallowing up the back of the underwear forming a nice thong.  
  
Sliding the stockings to midthigh he gave them an extra snap. Smiling widely as his flesh jiggled from the motion. Running his hands from foot up, Red marveled at the softness. Muffet did excellent work. The spider silk slipping perfectly over magic.  
  
Bouncing off the bed he strutted over to the mirror he had dragged (read levitated with magic) to his room. Strutting up to it Red blew a kiss at his reflection.  
  
“Looking fucking fine there sweet cheeks” Red snickered shimmying his hips. He didn’t often bring out his whole body. He was damn proud of how he looked but dealing with people trying to “fat shame” him took up too much time. Totally not because Boss threatened to hide all his mustard if he had to bail Red out of the police station for dunking idiots.  
  
They were too stupid to understand what his “fat” meant.  
  
His body was filled with love. Every last pound was intentional. His Boss cooked every meal they ate. Food in Underfell while not scarce was still expensive or cheap but substandard quality. Growing up in the gutter meant all they ate through their childhood had much to be desired. As soon as they had a steady income from Red’s jobs and eventually Edge becoming captain of the Royal Guard meant a substantial income.  
  
Edge began to master the art of cooking. Monster food was filled with intent. Every word he could not say out loud to Red. Every bite was filled with Edge’s love, affection, care, and desire. Red couldn’t help but eating his whole plate and ask for more. The gourmet meals fed his body and Soul.  
  
How could he feel shame for something so precious. Red loved his body. Maybe not his bones too much, but his body? Glorious.  
  
Bringing his arms above his head Red gazed at himself appreciatingly. His full breast were round and soft. The perky nipples sensitive to the cold, beading and hardening in the open room. Cocking his hip out Red blew a kiss at his reflection. Boy was Edge going to be in for a surprise when he got home.   
  
Turning his back to the mirror Red looked over his shoulder. Grabbing each cheek with a hand he massaged them together moaning at the sensation. The silk slid so perfectly over his twitching hole. Widening his stance Red bent over completely. Looking at himself from between his pendulous breast. His shaft was already hard and glowing from the tantalizing sensations and vision. He was one fine piece of ass.  
  
Swatting himself again he slowly straightened up. Oh yea he was ready. Magic sparking in his left eye socket, Red floated the mirror along behind him. Entering his brother’s room, Red positioned the mirror by the bed. As much as Red loved his chub Edge loved it so much more. When he got in one of his moods Edge would worship all of Red’s body.  
  
A physical manifestation of their love? His brother’s health so obvious. All this because of Edge? Perfection.  
  
Bouncing on the bed as he threw himself on it. Wiggling around humming happily. Silk on his thighs? Silk on his bits? Silk blanket? Red moaned softly as he rutted against the sheets below him. Breathing in deeply his brother’s spicy scent caused him to harden further.  
  
That was how Edge found him. Wide hips rutting into his bunched-up blanket. Staring at himself in the mirror. Soft flesh flexing with each movement. Rubbing himself through now tighter leather pants Edge kicked the door close behind him.  
  
“Hungry Brother?”


	27. Hurt can mean more- Swapfellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words spoken in anger can hurt more then painful consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are 27. Branding | Temperature Play |

He needed this. A permanent reminder of his lord's love. Neither of them were ready to soul bond. Not only that, but if one died the other would die to. Though truthfully if he lost his lord, Slim was sure that once he razed the world to the ground he would kill himself. A life without his little lord was one not worth living. Unfortunately, Black wasn’t too vocal about how he felt. Kind gestures and hidden physical affection being his way to communicate how he felt. Slim would like to think his brother would get revenge for him to. But the thought of Black killing himself hurt more than any wound his body had felt.  
  
Sadly…Slim had a moment of weakness.  They had a vicious fight. Their schedules had become over filled and conflicted. Their paths had rarely crossed and only seemed to when stress was high. Their last fight had destroyed a part of their house and put a severe strain on their relationship.  Slim in a fit of anger said something he regretted the moment it left his mouth.  
  
He accused Black of not loving him anymore.  
  
The shattered look that painted across his little brother’s face cracked his soul ruthlessly. Black had reached up and ripped off Slim’s collar. Clenching it in his hand until the leather creaked.  
  
Slim could only stand there shaking as Black walked past him, face now blank. It became impossible to talk to him after that. Repeatedly Slim had tried so hard to corner his brother to apologize. ANYTHING. Every time he was sent away. His self-hatred rose like an all-consuming force from the sea of his soul. A dark whispering venom dipped voice. He began to do something he promised his brother he would never do again. Slim hurt himself. Raking his claws into his bones leaving long furrows. It wasn’t enough. Slim began to dig his false fang into the cuts. Cracking and splintering the bones.  
  
He did this every night Black did not come home. For the third night in a row Black did not come home. No one was there to fight off his demons.  One-night Slim bit too deep. He lay there for who knows how long. He doesn’t know when he passed out. He didn’t expect to ever wake up. Maybe his brother would find his dust. Would he even care?  
  
                                                                                  ~  
  
Slim woke late into the next day with his brother sitting on the chair by his bed. Dark bags were under his eyes. His bones were pale and trembling. Black looked like he hadn’t slept at all. Much longer than one night.  
  
Once he had noticed that Slim was awake, he laid into him. Calling him a complete and utter idiot! How dare he accuse Black of such a selfish thing. How dare he hurt himself. How dare he break his promise. Black entire body was heaving with his wails. He kept yelling until his voice was hoarse and he could no longer stand before collapsing onto the floor wretchedly. Asking how could Slim try to leave him alone.  
  
 Strength born of desperation enabled Slim to drag his brother’s limp form onto the bed with him. They held each other tightly, forms shuddering with each breath. Tears intermingled as they kissed desperately. Apologizing profusely. Black admitted that he reacted wrongly. Closing off to the pain. Unable to comprehend what Slim had said to him. Black **lived** for Slim. They were made for each other. Inter twined they confessed their love to each other so brokenly. Two broken beings made of shards of glass so fragile and painful. Their souls reverberated longingly for the comfort only the other could bring. So desperately did they wish to bond. They couldn’t their world was horrible and doomed. They would not be the cause of the others death.  
  
Stroking Slim’s arm in thought, Black stared at the marks. They would be there forever. A reminder of what he almost lost from his selfishness.  
  
Wait…permanent marks? A scar that meant so much more then pain?  
  
Black shot up from his position on his brother’s chest. He knew what to do. Ordering Slim to meet him in their shed, bare of clothes. Black walked crisply form the room muttering to himself excitedly. Stunned Slim stripped before short cutting to the shed with what little magic he had recovered during his “rest”.  
  
Immediately he began to shake. The Shed was for captured humans. Prisoners did not need comfort like heating. So, the metal furnace nearby was never lit. It was there to torture the prisoner. Heat so close yet so far.  
  
Kneeling in the center of the room he waited shivering. What was Black thinking? He was answered shortly by Black bustling in with cut logs and sharpened bars of iron?  
  
“BROTHER! YOU FEEL THAT I DO NOT LOVE YOU? YET I JOINED THE ROYAL GUARD TO PROTECT US. I DO UNSPEAKIBLY HORRIBLE THINGS TO MY FELLOW MONSTERS EVERY DAY FOR YOU. I DO APOLOGIZE I AM UNABLE TO…SHOW AFFECTION THE WAY YOU WANT. PERHAPS I DEPENDED TO MUCH ON THE COLLAR TO REMIND YOU OF OUR BOND. IN TRUTH IT IS EASIBLY REMOVABLE ISNT IT? WHILE I DO PLAN TO GET YOU A NEW ONE TO REPLACE THE OLD. I WILL GIVE YOU SOMETHING ELSE BROTHER. WAIT PATIENTLY PLEASE.”  
  
Slim watched silently as Black stoked the furnace. Carefully adding logs until the fire burned bright. The metal was placed carefully in the roaring flames.  
  
“YOU HURT YOURSELF. YOUR BODY NOW BARES MARKS THAT WILL NEVER HEAL. EVERY TIME YOU LOOK AT THEM IT WILL REMIND YOU OF WHAT HAS HAPPENED. I CANNOT TAKE BACK THE PAST. BUT! I CAN HOWEVER GIVE YOU SOMETHING THAT WILL REMIND YOU OF GOOD THINGS. OF MY ETERNAL LOVE FOR YOU. I WILL GIVE YOU MY MARK BROTHER. I WILL MARK YOU AS YOU HAVE DONE YOURSELF WITH A NEW MEANING “. Slim was dumb founded. He didn’t understand what he meant until Black pulled the glowing red metal from the heat.  
  
“ Yes M’lord! I am not worthy of such a thing but if you deign me worth it, then I will gladly bare it.” Tears had begun to slide down his cheeks. His body was already so mangled. Damage from their bloody past and self-inflected wounds. All filled with hurt. All either forced upon him by others or his own clawing hands.  
  
“STAY STILL BROTHER” Slim held his breath as the metal was brought to his chest. The chill of his bones stinging as it was chased by the encroaching red metal. He hissed sharply as it dug into his top rib. He so badly wanted to scream from the pain but resisted. If he startled his brother he might slip when the metal was already so dangerously close to his rapidly beating soul.  
  
Slowly Sans carved an “S” into him. He stepped away to reheat the prod. The cold air burned hotter when it rushed over his scorched rib. This was repeated after every letter. One placed on each rib in a descending pattern. Each time it burned red hot and ice cold. Slim’s bones were hyper sensitive from the pain.  
  
His uppermost rib over his soul bore the first letter. The one below had the next. “SANS” was spelt clearly in his special font. Forever etched into his body. A mark on who he belonged to. This wretched form was his Lord’s and no other. Slim felt himself release in a way that was beyond sexual. Nothing could be more gratifying then this moment. He was snapped from his reverie by the shuffle of clothes and a naked body pressed against his own.  
  
Black sat huddled close to Slim. He nuzzled softly the at permanent marks. His teeth covered in healing magic as he kissed away the pain.  
  
“It’s my turn Papy” Black whispered up to him softly. Eyes shining with stars. He pushed the tongs into Slim’s slack hand.  
  
His lord wanted to have his name mark to? He wasn’t worthy! Stars forgive him he could not help himself from being greedy. Kissing Black deeply before standing and heading toward the flames. He had to be careful. Black had 1Hp. One ounce of ill intent would kill him. Nothing left but memories and dust.  
  
As soon as the metal was heated Slim turned around. Black sat there smiling at him. Full of trust and love. Over his soul he began to carve his name. Casting the metal aside when he was done he threw himself at that shaking, trembling form. Embracing him he screamed his love over and over. The sweet voice echoed them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this after having a very emotional day. I apologize for the angst.


	28. Would you do anything for your brother?-swapcest,swapfellcest,fellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes extreme comforts are the ones that work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 28\. Tickling | Swallowing along with SAFE VORE! NO SKELETONS WERE DIGESTED! NO ONE DIED.
> 
> The shrinking solution and pippete was inspired by Deck-of-dragons <3

Blue happily threw himself on the couch besides one of his best friends, Black. The grumpy skeleton grumbled good naturedly scooting over as he absentmindedly pets at his stomach. They were having one of their scheduled play dates. It was hard finding time between busy Royal Guard training, spending time with other friends and time for themselves and their brother’s. Each had selected their favorite Napstaton movie and were planning to marathon them.  
  
Their favorite foods were tastefully arranged before them along with sugary drinks their brother usually forbid them from drinking. What they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them! Thinking about their brothers reminded Blue that he hadn’t seen Slim anywhere. Usually he was always somewhere near by checking on them, or sending Black update text that he was fine. Black insisted on knowing his brother wasn’t falling on bad habits and drinking himself into a stupor again.  
  
Humming thoughtfully while biting into his taco. Giving the room another once over Blue looked at Black who hadn’t touched his food.  
  
“Hey Black?” he received a hum in response. “Where Is Slim? I Haven’t Seen Him At All Today.” Blue inquired. He hoped Black didn’t mind him being nosy. He waited patiently as Black shifted almost nervously?  
  
“FIRST TELL ME SOMETHING BLUE. WOULD YO DO ANYTHING FOR YOUR BROTHER?” Black asked him earnestly. His back straight but oddly defensive.  
  
“Of Course! I Love Papy!” Blue said vehemently. How could Black even question this?! Blue was sure his face looked as upset as he felt. Black lifted in hands in supplication.  
  
“I DIDN’T MEAN TO OFFEND. WHAT I AM ABOUT TO SHOW YOU WOULD PROBABLY SCARE WEAKER SOULS THEN OURS. NOT MANY WOULD UNDESTAND THE LENGTHS WE WOULD GO FOR OUR BROTHERS.” Clearing his throat nervously Black brought his hands down to cradle his stomach. Blue noticed it bulged outward. While Black had the smallest stomach of all the Sanses his large magical stores gave him a bit of a belly. It was slight but rounder than normal. “IM SURE YOU KNOW THAT MY BROTHER SUFFERS FROM NIGHTMARES? ABOUT OUR PAST, OUR PRESENT, AND THE RESETS. HE HAS BEEN…DECLINING. IT WAS ONE OF THE NIGHTS HE WOKE SCREAMING THAT I DECIDED MY HOLDING HIM WAS NOT ENOUGH. WE SPOKE AT LENGTH AND DISCOVERED A …WELL I WOULD NOT SAY IT IS A KINK! BUT! IT IS SOMETHING THAT HAS HELPED HIM!”  
  
Lifting his shirt blushing, Black looked away. Curiously Blue leaned forward. What was he supposed to see-!? Oh! Just barely he could make out something through Black’s purple colored magic. Nearly plastering his face to the other’s stomach Blue strained his eyes to see. There surrounded by magic was Slim. He was curled up sleeping deeply. His burnt orange soul shined brightly in contentment. He was so small to, how was this possible?  
  
“HE FINDS COMFORT IN THIS. INSIDE ME HE FEELS WARMTH AND SAFETY. HE CAN FEEL MY SOUL, MAGIC AND INTENT. HE SAYS IT IS LIKE BATHING IN MY LOVE FOR HIM. I CAN FEEL HIM TO. NOT JUST PHYSICALLY. EVERYTHING HE IS, EVERYTHING HE IS MADE OF. ALL HIS HURT AND PAIN. I LOVE MY BROTHER WITH ALL I AM. IF THIS IS WHAT HE NEEDS THEN THIS IS WHAT I WILL DO.” He ended his speech with a decisive nod. Patting his stomach one last time Black covered the dozing skeleton inside him.  
  
Blue was speechless. While this was…different. He could easily understand what his counterpart meant. Would this help Blue’s own brother? Stretch wasn’t bad per say but he was not good either. While his health had improved greatly after they began their relationship, Blue knew with **complete** certainty that Stretch was hurting down to his Soul.  
  
“Tell Me More!”  
  
  
                                                                                           ~  
  
Blue had come home later than usual. He found Stretch snoozing away sprawled on the couch. Staring down at his disheveled brother, Blue could feel love pulsing strongly in his chest. He patted his pocket where a small vial stayed. They would talk tomorrow morning. Picking Stretch up he carried him up to their bed. Blue snuggled happily against his brother sighing when his brother rolled to embrace him. Even deep asleep Stretch could not help but hold him.  
  
                                                                                         ~  
  
That morning during after breakfast Blue tapped nervously at his glass of milk. He knew he was being obvious but how do you explain to your brother you want to EAT him to help him feel better? Knocking the glass back Blue gulped greedily before slamming it down.  
  
“Brother I Would Like To Speak To You About Something Please!” Grabbing Stretch’s hand, he pulled him along to the couch.  Pushing Stretch down on the couch Blue straddled him so that they could talk face to face.  
  
“Brother Let Me Talk To You About Some Complicated Feelings! I Have Noticed Certain…Habits You Have. How You Sometimes Leave The Bed Late At Night. How Before You Leave You Shake And Cry. I Have Noticed That Sometimes You Nap More Then You Used To. I Know You Are Not Ready To Talk About It But I Have Found A Solution!” Blue began his tale about his visit to Black’s home. At the end he produced the bottle. Inside was the shrinking solution Slim had made at the behest of Black. A drop to the soul would shrink a monster for a full 10 hours.  
  
Stretch’s face had shown a myriad of emotions throughout the retelling. At first, he was horrified. Black had EATEN his brother. Blue wanted to do this to him?! When Blue told him Slims confession after the time was up how wonderful he felt gave Stretch pause. Wonderful?  
  
Blue waited as Stretch mulled over this new information. He secretly hoped Stretch would agree. The thought of his brother possibly falling down out of depression hurt him.  
  
“It won’t hurt?” Stretch had never sounded so meek…so hopeful. His hands shook where they were cupped on Blue’s lower back.  
  
“Not All Papy! I Would Never, Could Never Hurt You!” Blue pledged placing his hand over his Soul. He was gently lifted as Stretch inhaled deeply.  
  
“Let’s do it then” He picked Blue up and set him on the couch. Stretch began to strip form his clothes ignoring Blue’s sputtering.  
  
“YOU WANT TO DO IT NOW?!” Blue was flabbergasted. He didn’t expect his brother would jump at this opportunity! Eagerly he unscrewed the top of the bottle. Gathering some in the attached pipette. Blue took in his brother’s naked bones. Stretch sat next to him and summoned his soul before handing it slowly to Blue.  
  
Squeezing one drop onto the delicately pulsing citrine soul. Blue handed it back slowly. Truthfully, he wanted to hold it longer. They waited a few moments.  
  
“Maybe it doesn- HNG!” Stretch tensed up in the middle of his sentence. He began to breath heavily as he slowly seemed to fold in on himself. By the time it was done he was no bigger than Blue’s hand. They stared at each other before Blue grabbed him giggling.  
  
“Brother You Look So Cute! You’re So Small!” Blue prodded at Stretch’s new small form. Stretch huffed slapping at Blue’s hands before clinging desperately to the nearby thumb when he wobbled. This was disorientating. Everything was so big and loud. He began to shake harder. His tiny bones making a high-pitched rattle.  
  
“I’m scared” He whispered fearfully. The terror in Stretch’s usually calm voice paused Blue in his tracks. This was about him comforting Stretch and here he was laughing at his diminutive size.  
  
“IM SORRY BROTHER” Seeing his brother flinch at his voice, Blue realized he must sound impossibly loud. How to comfort his Stretch without talking.  
  
Sticking the tip of his tongue out he nudged it against Stretch’s lower ribs. He got a loud NYEH in return. Grinning Blue kitten licked at those ribs. Cupping Stretch securely in his hands Blue bathed his brother. Stretch was always very ticklish.  
  
“NYEH HEHE!! BLUE STOP GAH!” Bopping at Blues teeth Stretch kicked out laughing. Tears spring to his sockets. Finally, Blue pulled away to let Stretch breath. Closing his eyes to focus on breathing Stretch tossed his hands over his head only to knock against…teeth? While he was distracted Blue had stealthily begun to slide Stretch into his mouth. He was now inside. Resting on that same torturous tongue. No, too soon! oh stars! Before he could struggle Blue gulped loudly around him and Stretch felt himself slide further down. He was squeezed by the throat before plopping into what felt like a bag of jelly.  
  
He began to hyper ventilate. Patting around the stomach in a panic. He couldn’t tell what was up or down. Suddenly a wave of calm washed over him leaving him on his knees. He could FEEL Blue everywhere. His soul was speaking to him. Bathing him in so much love. Stretch’s tears were now from happiness instead of fear. This is what Blue felt for him? He completely understood why Slim liked this so much.  
  
A solid pressure slid over him. Opening his eyes (when had he closed them?) he saw Blue’s hand petting the spot he was in. Blue was rubbing his tummy to help sooth Stretch’s panic. Pulsing back love and peace, he made himself comfortable. He could get use to this. Yawning he curled up to sleep. He had never felt so at safe. They stayed like that for almost the entire 10 hours until Blue had to de-summon his stomach for Stretch to regrow. Smiling they made plans to do it again. Whenever Stretch wanted or needed it.  
  
                                                                                           ~  
  
Blue hummed happily as he set the table. The fell brothers were joining them for dinner! Edge was in the kitchen putting the last touches on dinner. Their brothers were out buying dessert.  
  
“Blue may I ask you something?” Edge’s voice came from the kitchen archway. He was wiping his hands on his “don’t kiss the cook apron”.  
  
“Yes Edge?” he inquired walking over. Edge looked nervous. He was shuffling from foot to foot awkwardly.  
  
“I have noticed your brother seemed to be doing well lately. The marks under his eyes are almost gone and we didn’t have to force him to go out to buy dessert (though he has a sweet tooth) unlike my brother. I have noticed the same thing with Black and Slim. Is there…did you…?” Blue waited for Edge to ask what he really meant. “Will you help me? I want Red to be happy to!”  
  
Blue smiled leading Edge to the couch. Telling him to wait Blue ran upstairs for that little bottle gifted to him.  
  
“Tell Me Edge, Would You Anything For Your Brother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing vore of any kind. How did I do?


	29. I gotta potty-Swapcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue is finally a Royal Guard member! Nature doesn't care how busy you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are 29. Omorashi | Dacryphilia (Crying) | Overstimulation

Today was the monthly Snowdin Royal Guard meeting. Alphys the Captain every week gathered the royal guard of each area and held a meeting. Here they brought up any problems and concerns or just hung out. Only true members of the Royal Guard could attend. Stretch as a Sentry of Snowdin was forced to go every month. He had to tell Blue, his younger brother, that he was unable to take him because he wasn’t “Officially” being trained by Alphys. That changed recently.  
  
Alphys had changed her mind. Blue was now a Royal Guard trainee. He had his own stipend and badge. His own patrol route and training schedule. Different members would come and help him better his skills as well.   
  
This would be Blue’s first meeting. Last night he had been unable to sleep a wink. He had tried milk, then warm milk his usual go to when he couldn’t rest. Neither worked no matter how much he drank. Eventually the underground began to lighten up signifying morning. Blue probably woke Stretch with his excited squeal as he left the kitchen to bound up the stairs to his room. Putting on his new armor (a replica of his old one but not pretend! Not that he threw away the one Papy made him) he stared at himself in the early morning light. He looked…strong.   
  
“BYE PAPY I’LL SEE YOU AT THE MEETING” he waved to his brother as he passed him on the way out of the house. He vaguely heard Stretch say something but was too excited to wait.   
  
He regretted all of his decisions.  
  
He regretted the glasses of milk, hot and cold. He regretted all the cups of punch he drank at the meeting. More than anything he regretted not taking Captain Alphys offer of “If ya gotta use the little lizards room, GO NOW!”.   
  
Now Blue was squirming in his seat next to his lightly snoozing brother. If he stood up to use the bathroom it would be beyond humiliating. It was his first meeting and he was going to miss some of it because he was no better than a baby bones! They would surely look over when he made noise and see his brother sleeping! More embarrassments.   
  
Whining softly Blue wiggled his bottom on the metal seat. Crossing and uncrossing his legs. He looked at his program pamphlet and groaned only to be shushed. They were barely over half way through! Who knew how long the “grievance” section would be! The Cat unit always had some problem or reason to complain.  
  
“Bro you ok?” came his brother’s familiar voice at his side. Looking over he saw Stretch staring at him in question. Blue could feel himself flush in humiliation. Was he being that obvious?  
  
“I have to pee” he murmured shivering. Stretch gave an “Ah” before looking around. Blue’s brow ridge rose as he watched Stretch pull off his hoodie. He squeaked when Stretch pushed it under his bottom and over his lap.  
  
Stretch rubbed his hand in circles over Blues tummy pushing downward.  
  
“Paaaapy No What Are You Doing?!” Blue whispered urgently. The pressure on his tummy was pushing the left over magic lower in his pelvis. He was going to pee on himself! Trying to push that wonderfully horrible hand off tummy only led to his own hands being captured by Stretch. Blue could feel himself crying as his magic formed his entrance in preparation. He could already feel a small trickle of magic flow from him. Blue clamped his legs tightly.   
  
“It’s ok lil brother. No one can see us. Just let it go. You don’t want to hurt yourself. Don’t worry about being caught. I’ll short cut us out” He sounded excited? Stretch was pushing harder now. Why was he doing this? That was when Blue noticed the glow in his brother’s crotch. His brother was getting off on this!   
  
Stretch leaned forward lapping at the tears dotting Blue’s round cheeks. His brother looked so cute in when desperate. His cheeks puffed out, eyes wide and glazed, those delicious little tears flowing. He looked debauched. Stretch shuddered, feeling control over his smaller brother like this was an addiction. Even during sex, he couldn’t help but edge Blue over and over. Just for this distressed face. Blue never felt things in halves. It was never _wanting_ to cum, it was **needing** to. Just like he needed to pee. His little brother was just too precious and pure.  
  
Breathing in deeply to berate him Blue deflated falling forward. Hands grasping frantically at Stretch’s blank tank top as his clit was pinched harshly. Stretch had used Blue’s moment of stunned shock to plunge his hand down his uniform pants.  
  
His control snapped.  
  
Blue gasped wetly as liquid magic poured out of his body in a heavy stream. Rushing past his brother’s hand, soaking past his pants and into the orange hoodie. The stained spot growing larger at an alarmingly rate. The sheer satisfaction of the dam being released felt like an orgasm. Pleasure danced over his bones on tiny feet. He couldn’t help his legs jerking at the stimulation, his back arching against his will.  
  
He nearly shrieked when applause sounded in front of him. Head snapping upward he noticed the other members of the Royal Guard getting up to leave. The meeting was over?! But he hadn’t pay attention at all! He had been too busy-  
  
“Were going home **n o w** ” Blue’s eep was cut off midway when he was pulled into his brother’s teleportation.


	30. Teasing is a never ending cycle of exasperation and love-My personal Swapfellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BBQ isn't done checking Rotten over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's kinks are 30. Toys | Cunnilingus
> 
> This is a continuation of chapter of day 14 with my personal HC of swapfell brothers BBQ/Rotten

“M-mwee-EeH!” Rotten couldn’t help but cry out brokenly once more. BBQ knew his body too well. After he had been released from his bonds, his brother had smoothed healing gel into his stiff joints. This was his favorite part.  Laid comfortably on his bed surrounded by his soft blankets and hand sewn plush animals. His brother’s hands on him lulled him into such sweet slumber.  
  
Usually.  
  
This time soft touches grew demanding. One of his brother’s large palm settled firmly over his chest pushing him solidly into the mattress. Sharp finger tips pinched his pubic symphysis, thumb rolling at the soft cartilage in between. Still half dazed, Rotten could only moan as his trembling legs were spread wide around his brother’s hips. They were too weak after hours of being sat on.  
  
Hot breath washed over his bones before open mouthed kisses were placed along his ribs. Small sucks and nibbles leaving light purple marks. His magic gathering under the surface of his bones from the stimulus.  
  
“Stay laying back baby, let me feel you more.” A soft murmur drifted through his hazy mind. Smiling Rotten gave himself up completely. There was no danger here. His brother had always and would always keep him safe. He went fully limp breathing deeply the scent of his brother’s arousal. Dark and heady with an aftertaste of sweet and tangy, his favorite beverage being the cause of his nickname.  
  
His magic sluggishly trickled down his spine to form low in his pelvis. Knowledgeable hands shaped it into his preferred form. A glowing light purple pussy, slick already beading. His brothers pleased hum bringing a smile to Rotten’s face. He felt perfect in his brother’s eyes. No matter what, his body was a temple BBQ worshipped at religiously.   
  
Every mark was a testament to their ability to survive this wretched world. Instead of being ugly they were marks of beauty and strength or at least that is what BBQ would tell him. For Rotten it is hard to be cute if you look monstrous. That’s fine though. His darling older brother made him outfits that covered the scars with ribbons and lace. Ruffles and silk stockings, shiny little heels and ribbons. Sweet little treats and floral teacups for him to sip. So what if underneath his body was a patchwork of marks. His brother made his outside as beautiful as his soul! He was good and would stay that way. This filthy world would not break them.  
  
Rolling his hips slightly Rotten sighed happily when that hot mouth made its way lower. Thumbs massaged his plumps lips before spreading them. Cold air was blown at his twitching entrance teasingly.  
  
“Meaan...” Rotten breathed out softly. Again, his only reply was a chuckle. His grumbling was interrupted when kisses were placed on his thighs. Humming in delight as hard suckles surely left more marks. Ones he liked and welcomed.   
  
The attentive mouth slowly made its way up to his moist entrance. The flat of the tongue was slowly dragged up between his lips. Rotten gasped breathlessly as he was attacked with ferocity. His little pearl was circled before the tongue tip flicked over it quickly. Sharp pleasure forcing his body to jerk beyond his will. Sharp teeth pinched it carefully, rolling it playfully before closing over it to suck. Magic padding the bladed denta sparking as it rubbed his own form.  
  
Draping his legs over his brothers back Rotten mewled happily. Hands rubbed his thighs as BBQ partook of his flesh. Finally, his much-abused nub was released with a parting kiss. Twitching from over stimulation Rotten shrieked when fingers were pumped suddenly into his body.  
  
The probing fingers rocked his body as they stretched him thoroughly. Releasing his clenched fist from the handful of blanket he had unconsciously grabbed he turned slightly to grab one of his plush animals. Its happy smiling face oblivious to the debauchery below.  
  
“Your so cute baby bro. Your pretty petal lips spreading just for me. You taste so sweet to” BBQ slurped at him between his fingers. Pulling his inner nectar from his willing body. “Thank you for letting me have you. For being so perfect for me. Fuuuck little brother you’re my reason for living. My God in hellish landscape. Let me take of your flesh” Words of reverence and prayer were whispered into his body warming his soul. It manifested within his rib cage bathing the walls with its glow.  
  
Fingers were slipped from his body only to be replaced by a blunt object. His brother had everything planned out already it seems. The toy had been hidden nearby. He couldn’t see what toy it was though his brother with his body. Rotten laid back once more closing his eyes. Immersing himself in his brother’s invocation.  
  
The smooth head was pushed into his body slowly until somethings caught at his entrance. ‘ _Ah so it’s that one_ ’ Rotten thought. It was one of his favorites. Short but thick it had small squishy spikes around the head that caught at his lips. They dragged deliciously at his walls with every withdrawal. When pressed fully inside was a stiff rubber nub that pinched at his bead. When turned on the shaft vibrated steadily with the spikes pushing outward at intervals. The base attachment flicking at the tip catching at him near painfully. Pleasure and pain was such a perfectly addicting combination.  
  
The toy was languidly fed into his hungry body then cruelly taken away. Rotten waited in anticipation for it to be turned on. He can already feel his orgasm close.   
  
“Please let me-“He was cut off harshly when the toy was slammed inside palm slapping harshly at his core. Screaming wordlessly when it was cranked to his highest setting. He could distantly feel wickedness radiating from their bond. His brother was planning something. He always was. Rotten knew when he came it would be far from over.  
  
Waving away the thought Rotten began to tense. Clenching his legs against his brother’s skull he felt himself close to the precipice. So close.   
  
“Please oh brother Please fuck meee!” The toy was turned off. “No nononono Papy no please! Let me cum!” Rotten didn’t care that he was begging. His mask screamed in his subconscious that he was Captain of the Royal Guard he doesn’t beg. That part was squashed swiftly by his need. If he was reading his brother’s emotions right, he was going to be kept waiting and waiting for hours. Just like he was earlier on that damn pillow.  
  
“Sorry baby bro, I’m just not done yet. I want to see more of you” Rotten shivered at BBQ’s words and hungry expression. Fear and arousal raced over his bones like fire.  
  
But just as he swore earlier that he would do anything to help ease his brother’s fear he meant those words. He would persevere.   
  
Releasing his death grip on his stuffed animal Rotten slid his hand down to his nether lips spreading them wide. “Play with me more please big brother”


	31. He loves me more-Swapcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is only one option when Blue plucks the petals from a flowers. "He loves me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I was supposed to do a combo of previous kinks but decided to instead pick one I hadn't written. This is based on a dream I had a while back about Yandere Blue.
> 
> He is not the love me or I will torture and kill you type.

The day was shaping up to be utterly miserable. Blue had spent last night outside his ex loves house in the rain. He barely felt himself getting soaked as his heart was being broken. The house was empty. His darling had run away from him sometime during his work shift. Why did this keep happening to him? All he wanted was someone to love forever. A mate who loved him back as much as he did. Who listened to him and did everything he told them to. Blue only wanted the best for them! Now he was sick, alone and waiting for a bus that was behind schedule.   
  
Because he was sick they wouldn’t let him stay at work. He could understand that truthfully. You don’t want someone who can’t stop sniffling cooking your food, do you? So, he was sick and losing a day of work. His budgeting meant a day without pay wouldn’t harm him, but it did mean less money to spend on his future mate. Since he no longer had one. ~~If he ever found the~~ ~~traitorous ungrateful pig~~.   
  
Hearing the incoming hissing of brakes Blue stood up holding his bus pass ready. As soon as it slowed to a stop in front of him he wiped his face clean. He had a person to pretend to be. If people knew his real thought process they would surely lock him away. Then he would never find his soul mate.  Plastering an innocent smile on his face with unfortunately faded star eyes he shuffled up the bus steps.  
  
Lifting his head to find a seat he heard a choir of angels. Glory before he for there is a God. All else faded around him but that gift from above. A skeleton monster just like Blue was sitting casually in the back seats. He wore a scruffy orange hoodie with tan cargo pants. On his feet were a well-worn pair of converse that were doodled sloppily. His smile was blinding and perfect except it was to the ~~bitch~~ sitting next to him.  
  
A human that he supposes could be considered pretty or at least easy. Bleach blond hair, overly made up face, low cut clothes with her cleavage being displayed like meat, skirt that covered nothing, and heels bigger than some men’s dicks. All and all she was a succubus attempting to taint his angel. His future mate.  
  
“Hey buddy! Take a seat we aint got all day!” He flinched at the bus driver yelling at him. Now everyone was staring even his love. Sniffling loudly, he shuffled over shaking to sit in the unoccupied seat in front of them. He had noticed the sympathy flash in those gorgeously dark eyes. A sympathetic heart, he can use this. Yes, he was sick, it doesn’t hurt to exaggerate it. He needs a way in. It’s even better when they reach out first.  
  
Coughing he made sure to end them in a tiny squeak. He had been called cute all his life. Since childhood he learned quickly people will do anything you want if you acted a certain way. Cuteness was a weapon he wielded masterfully. Mwehing lowly, Blue turned so he could keep the holy visage in his periphery. He masked his movement by pretending he was trying to get comfortable. Blue couldn’t help but growl internally. That hussy kept sliding closer and closer to his property. He couldn’t hear what she was saying exactly over the stuffiness in his skull. Thankfully or possibly unfortunately Her bedroom eyes and slimy lip licking told him all he needed to know.  
  
The next time she opened her mouth Blue coughed loudly. He drowned out her poisonous honey words. Giving a soft apology out loud he tried to look ashamed darting his eyes around the other passengers. Playing his innocent act. Again, she tried to tempt him. Blue sneezed harshly, making a big fuss as he went through his bag for tissue. She was too desperate to feed to be deterred so easily.  
  
A barely muffled laugh behind him caused him to beam slightly. His mate found him funny! Blue ducked down bashfully giving the other a shy look. The fever causing his face to flush a light periwinkle. He heard the hussy click her tongue loudly. She redoubled her effort. Re-crossing her legs causing her micro skirt to roll nearly to her hips showing her thong underneath. She cupped her arms under her ~~fake~~ tits boosting them almost to her neck.  
  
Pitiful and desperate.  
  
He waited for her to open that thing she calls a mouth. As soon as the gaping maw opened he unleashed hell. He would surely regret this action later. Hoarse racking coughs jerked his body viciously for all it’s worth it.  
  
“Fuck! WHY ARE YOU SO ANNOYING” her voice was as hideous as her body. Like nails on a chalk board, the screech of a bird, the blare of a dozen cars during traffic hour. It was horror to his pulsing brain. “Can’t you shut up for FIVE FUCKING MINUTES?! Can’t you see you are bothering people? Ugh useless sick freak” She was standing now. Taking steps to tower over him trying to be intimidating. Her face twisted in a sneer showing lipstick stained teeth. Even if Blue had not wanted the other skeleton he was saving him.  
  
Her perfume was cloyingly sweet. It was liked she had bathed herself in a bottle of it. The combined scent of chemical and saturated flowers unwanted and unwelcome in his body. Bile rose slowly into his throat. The sudden viciousness making him flinch back.   
  
“Now SHUT UP. I am BUSY!” She flipped her hair in dismissal before turning back to his prize. Her eyelashes batting in what she thought was flirtatious. Hell no.  
  
“HECK NO! I MIGHT BE SICK, BUT YOU ARE MUCH WORSE THEN I COULD EVER BE. HERE YOU ARE WITH YOUR NASTY SELF IN PEOPLE’S FACES. YOU THINK THAT’S ATTRACTIVE? HAH! I HAVE SEEN GARBAGE MORE ATTRACTIVE THEN YOUR FAKE TITS, PLASTIC NAILS, AND OVER USED SAGGING FLESH.” Blue stood on the bus seat to be level with her drawn face. Her gob smacked look satisfied his darker side. Everyone was staring again. Even his future mate.  
  
Thank god, he could cry on demand. Sobbing loudly, he dropped onto his seat rocking his body back and forth crying loudly. His body shuddering with his poorly muffled wails and coughs. He heard the girl be booed off the bus. The bus driver yelling at her that he would make sure she got black listed. He wasn’t paying attention to that. From between his fingers he was watching that porcelain face stare after her in anger and disgust. His dear cared about him!  
  
He watched discreetly as the other skeleton got up from his seat and sat next time him. Hesitant hands patted his back in a soothing manner. He couldn’t help but purr at their first contact. He would treasure this moment forever. Rushing forward he burrowed his head into that glorious fragrant orange hoodie. He inhaled the others musk or cigarettes and honey. Blue wrapped his smaller limbs around the other.  
  
“Whoa little body its ok. Shh Shh she’s gone. You didn’t deserve that kind of treatment.” Such big hands he had. Rubbing his shoulders lovingly. Blue looked up at him demurely. His shining eyes flicking from stars to hearts. He gave a small sniff, tears slowly stopping.  
  
“My names Papyrus but my friends call me Stretch. What’s yours buddy?” His name was perfect! Just like he was!  
  
“I’m the Magnificent Sans! But um…you can call me Blue! Is it… is it alright if I call you Stretch to?” say yes! Say yes!  
  
“Nyeh heh of course. I did say my friends called me it” THEY WERE ALREADY FRIENDS! Soon they would be so much more! Blue was sure of it. Eyes twinkling merrily Blue smiled his widest yet. Perhaps this day **hadn’t** been garbage! He found his Soul Mate!  
  
They gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment. Both thinking such different things.  
  
For Stretch he thought how adorable this little being was. He felt the greatest urge to protect him. Help him. What a precious little cinnamon roll. He ran his hand over the flushed scalp comfortingly smiling wider when the other purred and nuzzled his hand back. How utterly adorable.  
  
Blue’s thoughts were darker. Stretch had picked him over that whore. Their love was already so strong they already overcame their first hurdle. Burying his head back into the other’s chest he allowed his true smile to come out. Hidden fangs visible as his smile broke through. He would help his love succeeded in everything in the world. He would love him and support him. Stretch would be safe and happy. Blue would make sure of it. Eyes firmly set as hearts his smile read only as insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it guys! I didn't fall behind at all and while some stories were shorter then the others I finished my first Kinktober. This is thanks to all of you who read this, gave kudos and those beautiful comments that helped encourage me. Thank you all and HAPPY HALLOWEEN.


End file.
